


HOLD "E" to skin animal

by Kotsh



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Vaas Montenegro, Drugs, Eventual Smut, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotsh/pseuds/Kotsh
Summary: Кожа у Вааса горячая и липкая, его лихорадит, повязка намокла, и Джейсон медленно отдирает её от живой, воспалённой плоти, миллиметр за миллиметром, прилипшая кожа натягивается, корка рвётся с хрустом, и он хохочет, когда Ваас начинает орать. Он не очень бережно вытирает кровь чистой тряпкой и поливает сверху виски. Ваас хрипит и брызжет слюной, выгибается на старом матрасе, сучит связанными ногами.- Больно тебе? - радостно спрашивает Джейсон и вливает виски уже в себя.Хочется сунуть в рану палец и добавить: а так?





	HOLD "E" to skin animal

**1.**  
Антибиотики на острове стоят дорого. Дороже патронов, наркотиков и людей, которым они нужны, но у Джейсона есть деньги.  
Достаточно денег.  
Кожа у Вааса горячая и липкая, его лихорадит, повязка намокла, и Джейсон медленно отдирает её от живой, воспалённой плоти, миллиметр за миллиметром, прилипшая кожа натягивается, корка рвётся с хрустом, и он хохочет, когда Ваас начинает орать. Он не очень бережно вытирает кровь чистой тряпкой и поливает сверху виски. Ваас хрипит и брызжет слюной, выгибается на старом матрасе, сучит связанными ногами.  
\- Больно тебе? - радостно спрашивает Джейсон и вливает виски уже в себя.  
Хочется сунуть в рану палец и добавить: а так?  
Ваас не отвечает. Дышит сквозь зубы и сверлит взглядом.  
\- Открой рот.  
Улыбается. Мокрый от пота, потрёпанный, с перекошенным от боли лицом.  
Джейсон кладёт на обмётанный язык белую таблетку оксикодона и смотрит почти с умилением, как Ваас её разжёвывает и давится горьким крошевом, потом деловито подкалывается к вене. Жидкость в шприце окрашивается в красный, кровь замысловато вьётся, наглядно демонстрируя молекулярно-кинетическую теорию в действии. Завораживающее Броуновское движение. Через мгновение поршень выдавливает цефтриаксон в кровеносный сосуд, игла выскальзывает из вены, оставляя на коже локтевого сгиба ярко-алую бусину.  
\- Спи, говно, - Джейсон тоже улыбается, гладит ласково грязной ладонью грязную щёку.  
Он ещё не знает, что будет дальше. Не знает, зачем приволок его, полумёртвого, в один из своих крохотных тайничков в джунглях. Джейсон был обдолбан, запомнил только, как нож вошёл между рёбер, и было в этом что-то очень интимное. Звук рвавшейся под лезвием плоти был мокрым, мясо жадно чавкнуло, проглотило пару дюймов стали, плеснуло на пальцы горячей кровью. Если постараться - получится вздрочнуть.  
Как тащил Вааса, как вязал его, как шил наспех, криво, немытыми руками, нестерильной кривой иглой, как упал тут же, рядом, доверчиво прижавшись лбом к смуглому плечу - Джейсон просто не помнит. Помнит, как очнулся через двенадцать часов и, увидев Вааса, начал ржать.  
Каждая мышца в теле болела. Почки отфильтровали адреналин, переварили, надорванные связки горели адски, в который раз напоминая: каждое действие имеет последствие. Хочешь переть на себе через реку и лес здоровенного мужика и крылья за спиной ощущать при этом - пожалуйста. Расплатишься позже. С процентами.  
Пока Ваас валялся в отключке, Джейсон, проржавшись, сделал с ним селфи на бесполезный смартфон, от души пнул по рёбрам и ушёл добывать себе завтрак. Вернулся часом позже, а Ваас всё ещё жив. Посмеиваясь, закинул на плечо рюкзак и отправился к Цитре, докладывать. Вернулся под вечер, а Ваас всё ещё жив.  
\- Нет, ну это просто невежливо.  
Рюкзак упал на пол. Под берцами заскрипели половицы, мягко щёлкнул предохранитель, дуло упёрлось в щёку.  
\- Эй.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Джейсон отвёл пистолет, размахнулся свободной рукой и с оттяжкой ударил по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. Сухие, потрескавшиеся губы лопнули, как перезрелый виноград, пачкая красным соком пальцы и подбородок. Ваас застонал, ресницы затрепетали, дрогнули тонкие веки. Мутные глаза долго искали фокус.  
\- Доброе утро, - оскалился Джейсон, вытирая ладонь об штаны.  
Дуло снова ткнулось в щёку, прошлось по зубам под ней влево-вправо, как по ксилофону. Ваас долго смотрел на Джейсона, потом шевельнул связанными руками, перевёл взгляд на них, медленно, как будто даже движение глаз было мучительным.  
\- Я... - изо рта брызнула кровь.  
Он закашлялся, прижал руки к груди, тут же глухо вскрикнул, дёрнулся, заскрёб пятками по матрасу.  
Джейсон с удовольствием разглядывал его корчи, сидя рядом на корточках и подперев щёку. Дуло пистолета царапало пол.  
Какое-то время Ваас мог только дышать, надрывно, со стоном на каждом выдохе. Повернув голову к Джейсону, он сплюнул кровь. Красная нитка слюны протянулась от нижней губы до гнилой подушки. Застарелые бурые разводы на несвежей наволочке тонко намекали, что кровавые слюни на неё пускал не только он.  
\- Я что... - прохрипел он, уставившись на мыски тяжёлых ботинок, - в раю?..  
Джейсон вытаращил глаза, комично охуевая, а потом его снова пришибло захлебывающимся, истерическим хохотом, настоящим, неудержимым, от которого потом саднит в глотке. Ваас чуть улыбнулся и ухнул. Рваным ртом улыбаться сложно.  
Всю ночь Джейсон пил и смотрел, как Ваас подыхает. Как дрожит в лихорадке, мечется, ссыт под себя и изредка поскуливает. Рана на груди воспалилась, от Вааса разило, как от подгнившего на солнце собачьего трупа. Джейсон сидел, привалившись к стене, молча остервенело глотал алкоголь, глядел на него добрыми, пьяными глазами, а утром размолол и развёл в воде две таблетки оксикодона и силком влил Ваасу в рот. Ваас давился, зубы стучали по стеклу ни разу не мытого гранёного стакана, который пах виски и бог знает, чем ещё.  
Когда он наконец заснул, Джейсон отправился в город за антибиотиками. В статически потрескивающей голове было пусто, измотанный организм отказывался переваривать сорокоградусную отраву. Выблёвывая в сочно-зелёные кусты выдержанное в дубовых бочках спиртное, Джейсон подумал, что жизнь удалась. Ржать в процессе было ошибкой. Ещё одним уроком, который Джейсон вряд ли усвоит.

…Ваас от нежного прикосновения вздрагивает, как от удара по яйцам, замирает на несколько секунд, ощутимо напрягшийся под плавающим взглядом, и тут же растекается по койке в напускной расслабленности, довольно щурится, улыбается сально, как рецепционист, которому отчехлили чаевых.  
\- Ты ебанулся, hermano. Кукуху перенапряг, - даже находит в себе силы ни то потереться, ни то почесаться об шершавую, мозолистую ладонь.  
\- Ебанулся, - кивает Джейсон. Щетина на щеке колется, когда он скользит по ней большим пальцем. - Пожалеешь, что не сдох.  
Доброе, чуть растерянное выражение на его лице не вписывается в антураж. Особенно, когда в губы упирается нож. Покрытые пылью и копотью пальцы с силой стискивают щёки, лезвие толкается дальше, скребёт по зубам, царапая эмаль, и Ваас нервно дёргает головой.  
\- А-а, - Джейсон сжимает его щёки сильнее, ногти впиваются глубже, сдирая кожу. Не издаёт больше ни звука. Ждёт.  
Ваас недолго колеблется и приоткрывает рот. Нож скользит по языку, оставляя тошнотворный металлический привкус, и упирается в нёбо.  
\- Хочу вскрыть твою башку, - Джейсон стучит костяшками пальцев по бритой голове. - Внутрь залезть. Глянуть, есть ли там, внутри этой обдолбанной черепушки, мозги, или закладка лежит.  
У Вааса зрачки широкие во всю радужку, он сипло дышит, трогает кончиком языка холодное лезвие. Он ни черта не понимает, не уверен даже, что этот мрачный, ужратый в хлам Джейсон, тычущий ножом в его глотку, реален, потому что прежний реальный Джейсон хотел его мёртвым с самой первой встречи.  
Его лицо близко-близко, от него разит перегаром, а в глазах ни одной рационально мысли. Ничего в глазах. Темно и пусто, как в космосе. Изнанка катарсиса. Ваас гадает, чем нужно упороться, чтобы так вот подбросило и не отпускало, но не может припомнить у себя таких приходов. Ни от псилоцибина, ни от амфетамина, ни от кислоты.  
\- Откуда ты, блядь, взялся такой? - Джейсон заглядывает Ваасу сперва в левый глаз, потом в правый и медленно вытаскивает нож изо рта. - Как я без тебя жил?  
\- Скучно? - Ваас облизывает спёкшиеся губы и выдавливает улыбку. Говорить едва получается, мозг жертвует когнитивными функциями, пытается перейти в спящий режим, чтобы запустить процесс регенерации. Ваасу кажется, что он слышит, как вспыхивают синапсы между нейронами.  
\- Какое же ты говно, - Джейсон скалит в ответ ровные белые зубы и плюёт ему в лицо.  
Жрёт взглядом, сильный, гибкий, подобравшийся, как леопард для прыжка, в пьяных глазах вспыхивает злость. Давай, гандон, дёрнись, покажи характер, пошути про брата, давай, сука, ДАВАЙ.  
Ваас не шевелится. Не моргает даже. Давит в себе хохот. Слюна приятно холодит раскалённую щёку. Сил, чтобы испугаться, не хватает, но ему интересно, что ещё покажет Джейсон. Как изъебнётся.  
\- Эй, Джейсон, - шепчет, когда взгляд того снова делается блуждающим, как у слабоумного. - Мне нужно поссать.  
В комнате ядрёно пахнет мочой, и Джейсон ядовито щерится.  
\- Серьёзно? - лежать в обоссанных штанах на ссаном матрасе было гадко, но Ваас за пару дней пообвык. - Тебе же хуже.  
Корми человека дерьмом неделю, он на восьмой день привыкнет, а на девятый добавки попросит.  
Ваас пытается расслабиться и поссать под себя, но ни хрена не выходит. Одно дело обделаться в горячке, другое - сознательно и когда на тебя пялится не вполне вменяемый бородатый мужик с ножом. Остаётся отнестись к вопросу философски. Рано или поздно плотину прорвёт.  
На третий день лихорадка слегка разжимает когтистые пальцы. Джейсон кормит Вааса с ложки размоченными в воде галетами и кукурузной кашей из заныканных в углу под половицей просроченных ИРП. Рана всё ещё гноится и ощущается под рукой как угли в костровище, но отёк потихоньку спадает. Джейсон дважды в сутки меняет бинты, клеит их на грудь фиксирующим медицинским пластырем, тем самым, который ненавидел в детстве срывать с руки после сдачи анализов. Вряд ли осознаёт, но клеит аккуратно, далеко от краёв раны, хотя в остальном довольно груб или просто небрежен, прижимает бинт ко шву с ненужным усилием, отчего у Вааса перед глазами искры пляшут и перехватывает дыхание.

Джейсон совсем не спит. Ночами он пьян и весел, мурлычет что-то под нос, разговаривает сам с собой, смотрит подолгу на спящего Вааса, ищет в себе мужество и не находит. На задворках сознания скребётся мысль, что это унизительно - так себя вести. Уподобляться ему. Даже хуже. Ваас тогда, в клетке, хоть паршивым ведром их снабдил.  
Джейсон целеустремлённо нажирается в сопли и обкуривается местной сативой, чтобы выпасть из реальности, не давать себе шанса подумать трезвой головой. Не давать себе думать в принципе. Чёрт знает, до чего можно додуматься. Можно, к примеру, перестать считать себя человеком окончательно. Можно и наоборот.  
Можно посадить его голой жопой на муравейник. Сунуть в очко динамитную шашку. Аккуратно вынуть ложкой глаза. Залить глотку кипятком. Закопать живьём с полым бамбуковым стеблем.  
_Можно выдать его Цитре._  
Мысль о Цитре особенно раздражает, и Джейсон присасывается к горлышку. Повсюду на полу бутылки, остатки еды, окровавленные бинты, тряпки, бумажки, использованные шприцы, окурки, обёртки, банки из-под энергетиков и пива, пустые консервы, всё облеплено жирными, лоснящимися мухами, свисающие с потолка липкие ленты гудят и раскачиваются, как провода линии электропередач, а чёртова ультрафиолетовая лампа от насекомых перегорела сто лет назад.  
Джейсон сидит на полу, по уши в мусоре, хлещет тёплый виски и не сводит воспалённых глаз с человека, который уничтожил его личный крохотный цзен, в щепки разнёс мир, распилил жизнь на "до Рук Айленда" и "после" серрейторным ножом. Не чувствует ничего и не пытается. Не хочет оправдываться перед самим собой.  
На рассвете он, обдолбанный в ноль, решает сходить проверить силки, абсолютно серьёзно и уверенно выползает на карачках из хижины и вырубается в двух метрах от порога, уткнувшись носом в траву.  
Просыпается к полудню. Если бы не плотные кроны тропических деревьев, злое южное солнце поджарило бы его до хрустящей корочки.  
Во рту насрано. Голова болит так, как будто аневризму разорвало. Джейсон лежит кверху жопой и собирается с силами, чтобы просто отлепить себя от земли. После пары попыток забивает хуй и тупо переворачивается на спину. Жутко, до одури хочется пить, но Джейсон упрямо тянет из-за уха косяк. Убиваться так насмерть.  
Из хижины доносится невнятный шум, и тому моменту, как Джейсон докуривает, на пороге появляется Ваас. Даже корка запёкшейся крови на лице не скрывает нездоровой бледности и жутких кругов вокруг ввалившихся глаз. Он стоит, сгорбившись, цепляясь рукой за откос, дышит со всхлипами, как астматик. В другой руке у него мачете. Его, Джейсона, мачете.  
\- Está de puta madre... Ты блядь... издеваешься...  
Джейсон перестаёт хохотать только тогда, когда диафрагму сводит от икоты.  
\- Тайминги, Ваас! - орёт он сквозь смех и тычет пальцем в небо. - Тайминги ни к чёрту!  
\- Да у тебя просто задница заговорённая, ёбаный ты читак.  
Джейсон вдруг спотыкается об реальность. Даже глаза проясняются.  
\- Ты что, обдолбыш, - спрашивает вкрадчиво, - в «доту» гоняешь?  
\- От обдолбыша слышу, - миролюбиво огрызается Ваас, отбрасывает мачете в сторону и сползает по стене с таким видом, как будто пробежал стокилометровый марафон. - Я локальные чемпионаты по контре устраивал, когда ты мамкину сиську сосал. Мы же тут не дикари какие.  
Шутит, конечно. В Интернет на Рук Айленде не верили, как и в Христа.  
Посидев и отдышавшись, Ваас снова встаёт и ковыляет в сторону ближайших кустов.  
\- Куда? - вежливо осведомляется Джейсон, но браунинг из кобуры не тянет.  
\- Посрать, окей? Можешь меня пристрелить, но гадить в штаны я не буду. И подсматривать не рекомендую. Зрелище малоприятное.  
Из всего произошедшего Джейсон всё-таки делает выводы. Смех смехом, а очнись он десятью минутами позже, Ваас вспорол бы ему брюхо. Он уж точно сомневаться не станет. Сделает всё как надо. По-человечески.  
Джейсон, даже не похмелившись, торопливо обрабатывает рану Вааса, запихивает в рот таблетку, вкалывает антибиотик, кормит-поит, а после вяжет накрепко, добротно, перехватывает армированным скотчем плечи, бёдра и колени, заклеивает рот, вешает на хлипкую дверь замок и пропадает до вечера. На следующий день картина повторяется, только Джейсон злее обычного и руки у него трясутся, когда он обматывает Вааса серебристой лентой.

Его будит какая-то суета снаружи. Сквозь щели в стенах не проникает свет, значит наступил вечер. Наверное, вернулся Джейсон, и Ваас радуется, как скучавший по хозяину ретривер, потому что у него затекло всё то, что может затечь, а левую ногу уже несколько раз крутила судорога. Обездвиживание - страшная пытка. Мсье знает толк.  
Несколько раз раздаётся громкий металлический лязг, затем глухой звук, и дверь медленно отворяется. Снаружи не совсем стемнело, но Ваас слепнет от света фонарика, щурится на фигуру в проёме. Фигура сперва сдаёт назад из-за жуткого смрада, хлынувшего из комнатки, чертыхается, прикрывает нос банданой, затем снова суётся внутрь. Рассмотрев Вааса как следует, забористо матерится и вскидывает винтовку, а потом как-то нелепо дёргается, удивлённо скашивает глаза на выросшее из центра груди мачете и оседает на пол, складывается неопрятной кучкой, как будто из тела вынули все кости. Джейсон упирается ногой в спину трупа и выдергивает нож из лопатки.  
\- Я же говорил, - недовольно бормочет, вытирая мачете об чужую майку. - Всё дело в таймингах.  
Ваас таращит впрозелень карие глаза. Джейсон замочил ракьят.  
\- Видишь, как ты мне дорог? - насмешливо говорит он, верно истолковав взгляд Вааса, и тому внезапно делается жутко. Первый раз за долгое, очень долгое время. Ваас горд, польщён, заинтригован и вместе с тем напуган до усрачки.  
Что, если Джейсон не притворяется? Не топит в алкоголе горе, не рефлексирует, не переживает экзистенциальный кризис, не страдает от последствий нервного срыва? Что, если Джейсон реально, по-настоящему слетел с катушек?  
Как быстро растут дети.  
\- Ну и как это дерьмо объяснять Цитре? Блядь.  
Джейсон очень человечно вздыхает, и узел в кишках Вааса развязывается сам собой.  
Не слетел. А жаль. Жить ему, бедолаге, стало бы намного, намного проще.

**2.**  
Джейсон останавливает машину на побережье, вытаскивает Вааса наружу и не очень аккуратно разрезает скотч на его руках.  
\- Раздевайся, - велит скучным, будничным тоном и коротко взмахивает пистолетом в сторону воды.  
Ваас растирает запястья, оборачивается на океан за спиной, морщится от боли, взрезавшей грудь при этом едва ли энергичном движении. Воздух пахнет солью, и Ваас вдыхает его с наслаждением, катает на языке, щурит на яркое солнце бледные глаза, подставляет лучам лицо. Отощавший, грязный, безумно уставший, дорывает красную тряпку, сдирает повязку, брезгливо кидает на землю и стягивает жёсткие, задубевшие от мочи, пота и крови штаны. Ваас идёт к кромке воды неровно, на нетвёрдых ногах, набежавшая волна лижет босые ступни, и он от ощущения проваливающихся в мокрый песок стоп искренне, до мурашек на шее, кайфует.  
Вода у берега тёплая и шёлковая, как кофейный ликёр, но соль разъедает раны и ссадины, жжёт разбитые губы, Ваас заходит поглубже и тихонько шипит, когда волна ударяет в грудь, посмеивается чему-то, поглядывает на привалившегося к капоту Джейсона. Тот выглядит не лучше. Такой же тощий, высохший, грязный и оборванный, с точно такими же шрамами под футболкой. У Джейсона слипаются глаза, он часто зевает и трёт чумазое лицо. Выглядит лет на десять старше, чем в их первую встречу. Наверное, мнит себя умудрённым. Думает, все тайны мира познал.  
"Дурачок", - думает Ваас, смотрит на Джейсона с непонятным выражением лица.  
Они отняли друг у друга поровну. Как бойцовские псы, раз за разом сходились насмерть, трепали клыками загривки, выгрызали куски плоти, послушные чужой воле. Слабые. Привыкшие подчиняться. Неспособные думать самостоятельно. Такие одинаковые, аж тошно.  
Ваас со своим местом в пищевой цепочке смирился давным-давно, когда поменял один поводок на другой. Переболел. Понял, что свобода - это фикция, принял, как есть, и постарался выжать максимум комфорта из условий, в которых был вынужден существовать. Джейсон ещё не понимает. Ещё думает, что делает важное дело. Благое. Думает, что сам за себя решает.  
Дурачок.  
Ваас досадует. Совершенно иррационально. Злится на себя, что не пристрелил, когда была возможность. На сестру, которая считает себя королевой джунглей и безоглядно манипулирует каждым, в ком видит выгоду. На Хойта, который продал его с потрохами, отбросил, как мусор, как налипшее на подошву дерьмо.  
Грустно без наркотиков. Сразу лезет в голову всякое. Ему не стыдно и не совестно. Ему просто тоскливо.  
Джейсон думает, они поменялись местами.  
Дурачок.  
Он не торопит Вааса, и тот плещется вдоволь, пока не синеют губы и зубы не начинают клацать. Тот плавает вдоль берега, разминает одеревеневшие мышцы, левую руку, которая почти не шевелится, изредка зависает в невесомости, когда эпитетов, чтобы описать ощущения в груди и плече, начинает не хватать, потом долго лежит на спине, убаюканный шорохом волн, смотрит на облака и не может вспомнить, когда последний раз вот так бездумно глядел на небо. В детстве, наверное. Тогда на всё хватало времени. Во всём был смысл. Людей было жаль, справедливость была не просто набором гласных и согласных, а чем-то весомым. Материальным.  
Когда он выбирается на песок, Джейсон протягивает ему кусок мыла, дешёвую синтетическую мочалку и бутылку пресной воды и смеётся, когда Ваас смотрит на это всё, как будто понятия не имеет, что с этим делать.  
\- Блага цивилизации, - Ваас присвистывает. - Пять звёзд, а? Ол инклюзив?  
Он намыливается не без удовольствия, соскребает мочалкой въевшуюся в поры корку грязи, даже голову моет. На песок стекает хлопьями бурая пена.  
Когда с водными процедурами покончено, Джейсон презентует Ваасу не новые, но чистые носки, штаны и футболку, снова обматывает поднадоевшим скотчем, запирает в машине и идёт к океану, стаскивая по пути одежду, забавно скачет на одной ноге возле самой воды, пытаясь снять ботинок, ныряет в воду с разбега, и некоторое время Ваас видит только рябую океанскую синь. Машина - раскалённый гроб на колёсах, но Джейсон потрудился открыть все окна.  
Он выныривает спустя полминуты, рассекает волны мощными гребками, носится туда-сюда, как здоровенная бестолковая рыбина, оживает на глазах, и Ваас вдруг думает, что всё у него будет хорошо, у этого глупого белого мальчишки. Нужно только вырвать из себя долбаный остров. Оставить за кормой и никогда не вспоминать. У него ещё есть время. Ваас однажды нашёл в себе силы покинуть Цитру, и если они и впрямь похожи, то у Джейсона тоже получится разглядеть ядовитые зубы за красивой улыбкой.  
Джейсон, отмытый и блестящий, как новенький пенни, садится за руль и заводит мотор.  
\- Мне нужно будет уехать.  
Нет.  
\- Остались кое-какие дела.  
Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет.  
Джейсон лучится улыбкой. Он снова полон сил и стремлений. Ему снова указали цель.  
Ваас внимательно разглядывает его лицо.  
\- Так ничего и не понял, а?  
Джейсон молчит, и Ваас отворачивается.  
Он ошибся. Некому возвращаться в Калифорнию. Рук Айленд сожрал парня.

**3.**  
Джейсон тащит его в пещеру. Просторную, с резными стенами, щербатыми клыками сталактитов, относительно ровным полом и вбитым в этот пол штырём. От штыря идёт длинная цепь с браслетом на конце, и Ваас вскользь радуется, что браслет этот прорезинен изнутри, когда Джейсон крепит его к лодыжке. Это их цепь. На таких цепях они держали товар. Оценив иронию, Ваас дёргается вперёд и коротко по-собачьи гавкает.  
Джейсон почти отшатывается, лицо перекашивает от какой-то сложной, непонятной эмоции. Он улыбается не к месту смущённо, нерешительно протягивает руку и быстро, как будто боится передумать, треплет Вааса по голове.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - шепчет чуть слышно.  
Ваас решительно охуевает и не менее решительно не подаёт виду.  
Они сидят на холодной каменной поверхности друг напротив друга, застывшие в совершенно гротескной сцене, абсурдной и немой, как в старом чёрно-белом фильме. Джейсон - скрестив ноги и подавшись вперёд, сжимает пальцами закованную в браслет лодыжку; Ваас - откинувшись назад, упираясь ладонями в пол, думает, не садануть ли ему коленом по этому посвежевшему симпатичному личику. Джейсону до смешного отчаянно хочется близости и общности, но Ваас упорно не понимает, почему ему хочется близости и общности именно с ним. Судя по судорожным, болезненным гримасам, временами проступающим на его лице, Джейсон тоже не понимает. Тянется бессознательно, и его корёжит, когда он себя на этом ловит.  
\- Ты, бля, реально дурачок, - Ваас улыбается, когда Джейсон в ответ круто и по-взрослому хмурит брови. - Победители не спрашивают. Берут, что хотят. По праву сильнейшего или типа того.  
\- Что?  
\- Сильно много думаешь, когда трезвый, понял? Выбрал по-волчьи жить - отучайся. У волков совесть не в почёте.  
\- Ого. Цитаты великих. Я и не знал, что в комплекте с мудаком идут дармовые восточные мудрости.  
\- Это бонус. Для преданных фанатов.  
Улыбка сползает с лица Джейсона. Как будто тумблером щёлкнули.  
\- Я не твой фанат, сука хойтовская.  
Ваас тоже умеет в клинику. И, в отличие от Джейсона, эмоций сдерживать не привык. Удара в лицо коленом тот всё-таки не ожидает, опрокидывается на спину, вцепившись в разбитый нос.  
Ваас забирается сверху, пытается намотать на шею цепь, но Джейсон успевает просунуть под неё ладонь.  
\- Ты сука, Джейсон, ты-ы! Сука Цитры, понял? А?! Шавка безмозглая! Думаешь, поимел меня? Ты, сука, думаешь, что поимел меня? В глаза мне смотри! Петух разукрашенный! Цитра скажет, так ты и член себе на лбу набьёшь, а? Воин, блядь, великий! Пошёл ты на хуй, Джейсон! Пошёл! Ты! На хуй! - Джейсон барахтается под ним беспомощно, как щенок в луже, и это злит ещё больше. Как, блядь, Ваас мог проиграть такому вот? Бесхребетному? Родившемуся с золотой ложкой во рту? Какой, блядь, из него воин, из говнюка этого? Рэмбо доморощенный.  
Костяшки пальцев впиваются в рану на груди. Ваас вскрикивает, упускает из рук цепь и огребает по полной. Джейсон пинает его до тех пор, пока тот не прекращает шевелиться. Избивает молча, бьёт прицельно, по почкам, по тормозам, под дых скупыми, короткими ударами, чтобы подольше хватило сил. Ваас сперва отбивается, орёт что-то недоброе на двух языках сразу, пытается подняться, но Джейсон сильнее, он здоров, и он в ярости, роняет его раз за разом, разбивает поджившее лицо, превращает в кровавую кашу.  
В конце концов Ваас сдаётся. Лежит, свернувшись в эмбрион и прикрыв голову руками, чувствует с облегчением, как плывёт, и искренне надеется, что на этот раз Джейсон его убьёт как положено.

Просыпаться больно. Больнее даже, чем тогда, в хижине. Кажется, что хуже просто не может быть, но Ваас свешивает голову с тюфяка, блюёт на пол желчью вперемешку с кровью и орёт, когда ушибленные органы содрогаются в конвульсиях. Боль возрастает в геометрической прогрессии. Слёзы серной кислотой жгут разбитое лицо, Ваас всхлипывает, пытается прекратить ныть, и не может.  
Не добил. Опять. Хренов трус.  
\- Да сколько можно?!  
Эхо слепо обшаривает пещеру, натыкается на серые каменные стены, отскакивает от потолка.  
\- Джейсон!  
Крик разрывает грудную клетку, но Ваасу плевать. Боль это просто боль. Срастутся треснувшие рёбра, выцветут синяки, заживут ссадины. Селезёнка, конечно, новая не отрастёт, но раз он не сдох, значит прежняя всё ещё худо-бедно функционирует.  
Он приподымается со стоном и оглядывается, но Джейсона не видно. Возле тюфяка солидный запас питьевой воды, целый ящик каких-то консервов, пара оцинкованных вёдер, лампа, куча дешёвых алкалиновых батареек в пластиковой упаковке к ней и большая картонная коробка. Чуть дальше и ниже в потолке пещеры огромная щель с неровными краями, света она пропускает достаточно, чтобы осмотреться. Матерясь сквозь зубы, Ваас тянет негнущуюся руку к картонке и подтягивает её ближе. Сверху лежит тёплое шерстяное одеяло. Под ним лекарства, бинты, шприцы, зубные щётка и паста, одноразовые кислотно-розовые бритвы, мыло, драное полотенце, рулоны туалетной бумаги, какие-то шмотки, маркер на кой-то чёрт, мелочь вроде пластырей и карманного зеркальца и несколько потрёпанных книг на самом дне. "Двадцать тысяч лье под водой" Жюля Верна, "Звёздный десант" Роберта Хайнлайна, "Пикник на обочине" Стругацких и так далее, в том же духе. Древняя замусоленная фантастика. Ваас слышал где-то названия, но никогда не читал. Нахера вообще кому-то читать, если есть кино? Побросав книги обратно, он внимательно рассматривает лекарства, хмыкает над пепсином. Вот это, в фольге, скорее всего окси. Ваас закидывает в рот сразу три штуки, разгрызает с хрустом и кривится от горечи, потом с трудом дотягивается до ближайшего баллона и долго, жадно пьёт, и снова падает на тюфяк, взмокший и обессиливший, щупает опасливо швы, которые от таких побоев просто обязаны были разойтись, но повязка на груди сухая и чистая.  
Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, в пещере абсолютно темно. Ваас пытается вспомнить, где стояла лампа, ищет на ощупь, натыкается рукой сперва на собственную подсохшую блевотину, потом на что-то хитиново-многоногое и красочно матерится.  
Лампа вспыхивает крошечным очажком безопасности, но светит бестолково, напряжения, чтобы разогнать густые тени, не хватает. Ваас слышит, как скребут по камню колючие лапки и успевает выхватить из темноты блестящее рыжее тельце, прежде чем сколопендра юркает в щель между камнями. На свет тут же начинают слетаться комары, мотыльки и прочая крылатая дрянь.  
\- Джейсон? - шёпотом зовёт он, напряжённо вглядываясь во тьму и мучительно прислушиваясь к тихим звукам и шорохам.  
Слышит, как где-то капает вода. Слышит стрекот насекомых, тихое завывание ветра снаружи, собственное хриплое дыхание и больше ничего.  
Джейсона в пещере нет.  
Наутро Ваас чувствует себя немного лучше. Он умывается, съедает содержимое пары консервов, отдающее кошачьей едой, и решается на короткую прогулку. Цепь длинная, метра три, её хватает, чтобы добраться до того места, где в потолке дыра, обрамлённая плющом и корнями деревьев, но не хватает, чтобы добраться до выхода и выглянуть наружу. Ваас дёргает штырь на пробу, тщетно пытается расшатать, проверяет браслет, потом долго и тщательно перебирает звенья без особой надежды. Если это, действительно, одна из его собственных цепей, то уповать на брак бесполезно. За дорогим товаром они следили как следует. Никому не нужно, чтобы заложники повыбирались из кандалов и наделали шума.  
К вечеру Джейсон не появляется. И на следующий день тоже. В Ваасе крепнет уверенность, что идиот всё-таки рискнул сунуться на Южный, и эта мысль повергает его в панику, потому что Ваас знает: с острова Хойта Джейсон живым не вернётся. У Хойта Уолкера армия квалифицированных наёмников, камеры наблюдения и пулемёты. У Хойта Уолкера спутниковая связь, неприступная крепость и целая грёбаная авиабаза. У Хойта Уолкера глаза даже на затылке и очень, очень длинные руки. Он достанет Джейсона. Ваас готов свою бессмертную душу на это поставить.  
На Джейсона ему не насрать по одной весомой причине: если он не вернётся в скором времени, то Ваас сдохнет страшной, мучительной смертью. Он мечется в бессмысленном исступлении, рычит, дёргает штырь, срывая кожу на ладонях, клянёт Джейсона на все лады, в сотый раз перебирает цепь, молится сам не знает кому, чтобы бестолковый мальчик из солнечной Калифорнии не двинул кони под пулями хойтовских солдат, потому что Ваас очень хочет собственноручно вытрясти из дебилёнка жизнь.  
Через несколько часов его попускает. Он сидит в полной темноте, гадая, как сложилась бы судьба, не поведись он на сладкие речи Хойта много лет назад. Зелёный был. Такой же дурачок, как Джейсон сейчас. Ваас все эти годы правдами и неправдами избегал одиночества именно по этой причине. Оставшись наедине с самим собой, непременно начинаешь рефлексировать, а ему это самокопание нахуй не всралось. Прошлого не изменишь. Жалеть о нём бесполезно. Я бы сказал. Я бы сделал. Сказал и сделал. Жизнь не терпит сослагательного наклонения.  
Так нет, поди ж ты. Сидит. Вспоминает.  
\- Ёбаный ты мудак, Джейсон. Ёбаный ты мудак...

Дни ползут бесконечно. Пару раз он наблюдал в моче кровь, потому что сучий Джейсон всё-таки отбил ему почки, но по прошествии времени всё приходит в относительную норму.  
На четвёртые сутки отшельничества у него кончается оксикодон. Ломка - именно то, чего ему не хватало для полного счастья. Ваас колет себе антибиотики, представляя, что в шприце что-то поинтересней, но истощённый затянувшейся болезнью организм не обманешь. Организм требует эндорфинов, а в ящике с провиантом нет даже самой завалящей шоколадки.  
Ночью Вааса трясёт, он потеет, как сумоист в сауне, зябко кутается в насквозь мокрое одеяло и забывается тяжёлым, беспокойным сном.  
Конечно, за те дни, что он провёл в хижине, мозг отвык от тяжёлой химии и симптомы ломки слегка потерялись на фоне общего предкоматозного состояния, но добрый пьяный Джейсон хотя бы подкармливал его обезболами. Теперь, когда окси кончился, организм, привыкший получать эндорфины нахаляву, наконец-то взбрыкнул.  
Еда не особо задерживается в желудке, но Ваас упрямо пихает в себя безвкусную кашу, пытается отжиматься и пьёт воду литрами, потому что ему нужно быть в форме, когда Джейсон вернётся, чтобы надрать ему задницу. Слово "если" он гонит из мыслей поганой метлой.  
Через неделю пещерной жизни Ваас находит старую научную фантастику чертовски увлекательной и с живейшим интересом следит за судьбой "Наутилуса".  
Ещё через неделю, когда запасы еды подходят к концу и Ваас всерьёз задумывается, не отгрызть ли себе ногу, в пещеру вваливается Джейсон.  
Залитый кровью с ног до головы, он в живописной позе возникает в проходе, обозревая пещеру, как мифический мрачный жнец. Нашарив знакомо плывущим взглядом Вааса, Джейсон силится улыбнуться, губы у него странно, неестественно подрагивают, ползут вверх, как у рычащего пса. В ладони крепко зажата рукоять мачете, с плеча свисает трофейная эмка, но пистолета в кобуре нет. Он глядит на Вааса совершенно дикими глазами, а Ваас стоит, не шевелясь, с ведром, которое собирался опрокинуть в щель между камнями, в руке и, когда Джейсон начинает переть прямо на него, не может решить: ссать под ноги прямо сейчас или обождать. Пока решает, Джейсон проносится мимо и грузно, как подкошенный, валится на тюфяк лицом вниз. Ваас охуевает чуть более чем полностью, сердце шарашит по рёбрам на грани инфаркта, и он вспыхивает, как спичка, с огромным трудом удерживая себя от того, чтобы не облить Джейсона парашей.  
Бессознательный Джейсон в шаговой доступности - это прекрасно. Ваас ставит ведро на пол, медленно подходит к неподвижному телу и проверяет на наличие признаков жизни. С виду Джейсон труп трупом, поэтому Ваас осторожно касается пальцами его шеи и находит пульс. Он быстро вытягивает из-под него мачете и забирает винтовку, откладывает в сторону и начинает методично обыскивать карманы. Джейсон не просыпается, даже когда Ваас переворачивает его на спину и лезет за пазуху.  
Спустя несколько минут Ваас убеждается, что ключа от браслета у него с собой нет, и долго сидит, боясь шевельнуться, потому что не уверен, что у него хватит силы воли не придушить мудака.  
Красного на нём так много, что Ваас после недолгих нравственных колебаний решается на краткий осмотр. Ему совсем не хочется, чтобы после двух недель нервного ожидания Джейсон просто истёк кровью у него на глазах, изосрав все шансы на хэппи энд.  
Ваас стаскивает с него шмотки и дотошно исследует сверху донизу, но поводов для беспокойства не находит. Немного смущает явно недавно укороченный на две фаланги безымянный палец левой руки, обмотанный грязным бинтом, но сепсис и гангрена - проблемы долгосрочной перспективы.  
\- Джейсон, Джейсон, Джейсон, - Ваас смотрит на расслабленное лицо со странной смесью брезгливости и нежности. - Что же мне с тобой делать, братец?  
Он думает, как обставить его пробуждение. Связать? Пригрозить ножом, раз уж в винтовке нет патронов? Пытать? Во всех этих без сомнения приятных действиях помимо личного морального удовлетворения не было смысла. Пара вырванных ногтей не заставят ключ волшебным образом материализоваться посреди пещеры. Набирайся терпения, Ваас. С этим непутёвым нужно ласково.

Джейсон топит часов шестнадцать, не меньше. Ваас ловит на себе его взгляд, когда переворачивает страницу. Он сидит рядом, у стены, и Джейсон, кажется, не понимает, почему Ваас читает книгу, а не режет его на мелкие кусочки.  
\- Доброе утро, спящая красавица, - Ваас откладывает Джона Уиндэма в сторонку и пододвигает к Джейсону баллон с водой. - Как спалось?  
Джейсон молчит и смотрит опасливо, как дикий зверёк, но, нашарив возле тюфяка мачете, зримо расслабляется. Потягивается сладко и скребёт живот.  
\- Почему я голый? - спрашивает.  
\- Я тебя трахнул.  
Джейсон склоняет голову набок, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
\- Мне понравилось? - улыбается, и Ваас опускает уголки губ в одобрительной гримасе. - Ты чего здесь делаешь?  
Улыбка тает, вместо неё у Вааса нехорошо дёргается рот.  
\- Ты меня посадил на цепь, как собаку, съебался куда-то на две недели и теперь спрашиваешь, что я, блядь, здесь делаю?  
Джейсон как-то обидно всхрюкивает.  
\- Ва-а-ас, - тянет он, подтаскивает к себе картонную коробку, выуживает из неё роман «Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?» и кидает ему в руки. - Ты что, совсем дебил?  
Ваас ловит томик, читает название и раздражённо морщит рожу.  
\- Ну и что?  
Джейсон закатывает глаза, звучно схлопывает ладони и раскрывает их, как журнал. Ваас механически за ним повторяет и видит маленький серебристый ключик, крест-накрест приклеенный скотчем к обложке с внутренней стороны.  
\- Я, по-твоему, монстр, что ли? Садист, м? По себе мерил? Ещё и припасы мои подъел, скотина, - Джейсон грустно смотрит на скудные остатки провианта в ящике, прекрасно осознавая, что роет себе могилу. - Бля, только не говори, что чистил зубы моей щёткой.  
Ваас трясущимися руками расстёгивает браслет на лодыжке.  
\- И ты реально столько времени тут торчал? Охуеть. Это даже несмешно. Над слабоумными нельзя смеяться, - Джейсон сидит, скрестив ноги, и глядит на Вааса снизу-вверх. Ещё не ржёт, но глаза подозрительно блестят.  
\- Как я, по-твоему, должен был догадаться? - ауру смерти, который тихо пылает Ваас, видно невооружённым взглядом и при желании можно потрогать.  
Джейсон закусывает губу и приподымает отвисшую крышку коробки. Под ней маркером нарисован крошечный ключ и стрелочка.  
\- Я бы, например, тут всё вверх дном перевернул, прежде чем лапки сложить, - голос дрожит от сдерживаемого смеха. - Не думал, что ты такой тупой.  
Они пялятся друг на друга несколько секунд. Первым ржать начинает Ваас. Фыркает, как над удачной шуткой, качает головой.  
\- Иди на хуй, Джейсон, - выдавливает сквозь смех. - Я себе чуть ногу не отрезал, как в том фильме.  
Джейсон в ответ только хохочет громче и размазывает по щекам выступившие слёзы.  
Когда Ваас уходит, из пещеры всё ещё доносится смех.

**4.**  
\- Ты нахуя остался?  
Джейсон роняет на землю оленью тушку и плавно уходит вбок, ныряет за ближайшее дерево хищным, текучим движением, выглядывает коротко, с браунингом наизготовку, собранный, натянутый, как тетива на луке, из которого подстрелил сегодняшнюю добычу. Ваас смотрит на торчащий из-за дерева мысок ботинка и не верит своим глазам. Он видел, как катер отходит от пристани месяц тому назад, видел и вздохнул с облегчением, а этот дурачок, оказывается, домой с друзьями не поехал. Охотится вот. На оленей.  
Ваас не один, позади него двое пиратов, оба целятся в сторону Джейсона, и тот не шевелится, не говорит ни слова, прикидывает, как разрулить ситуацию, оценивает шансы. Не боится, не сомневается. Джейсон Броди уверен в себе, он сжимает двумя руками пистолет, дуло чуть выглядывает из-за ствола, и он, кажется, вот-вот пустит браунинг в дело.  
\- Спокойно! - гаркает Ваас так, что птицы умолкают, и добавляет гораздо тише: - Спокойно, окей? Мы тут все цивилизованные люди. Господа, уберите пушки.  
Пираты за его спиной неуверенно переглядываются. Лица у них недобрые. Они знают, кто перед ними. Помнят, что он сделал. Это слегка беспокоит.  
\- Я что, невнятно говорю? Шепелявлю, может, а? Уберите. Грёбаные. ПУШКИ. Вот так. Уже лучше. Слышишь, Джейсон? Не ссы. Всё путём, окей?  
Джейсон не отвечает и не меняет позы, и Вааса в принципе это устраивает.  
\- Марко, - один из пиратов подходит ближе, и Ваас вручает ему спутниковый телефон. - Позвони Шенкевич. Хуй с ним, с бункером, сам схожу. Договорись на двенадцатое. Это важно, Марко, очень важно, ты справишься? Думаю, справишься. Свободны. Нет, стоять. Иди-ка сюда, - Ваас хватает одного из пиратов за шею и душевно шепчет в самое ухо.  
Марко слушает внимательно, кивает и быстро исчезает в джунглях вместе с напарником.  
\- Ой, да выходи уже, Шварценеггер. Всех хищников распугал.  
Джейсон за деревом знакомо фыркает.  
\- Ладно, я к тебе сам подойду, comprende? Хорошо? Хорошо.  
Ваас подходит ближе, забавно склоняется набок и вытягивает шею, чтобы заглянуть за пальму. Джейсон всё ещё цепляется за пистолет, но дуло смотрит в землю. Он мажет напряжённым взглядом по пустым рукам Вааса, по цацкам на смуглой шее, по улыбчивой роже.  
\- Я думал, - запинается, трёт переносицу, неуверенный в том, хочется ли ему начинать разговор. - Я думал, ты уехал.  
\- Я думал, ТЫ уехал. Мне-то схуя уезжать? Я тут теперь, благодаря тебе, царь и Бог, - Ваас насмешливо расшаркивается, метёт траву воображаемым пером воображаемой шляпы. - Хойт мёртв, ракьят без... лидера сдулись. Я прибрал, что осталось, так что спасибо тебе, ебучий Джейсон, за подгон.  
Джейсон долго молчит, потом всё-таки прячет пистолет в кобуру, подбирает оленью тушку с перерезанным горлом, вскидывает на плечо, оборачивается на Вааса и тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Ни хрена не изменилось, да?  
Ваасу почти жаль этого наивного супергероя в драной футболке и потёртых штанах цвета хаки.  
\- Конечно нет, глупенький белый мальчик, - он разглядывает загоревшее лицо, задерживает взгляд на облупившемся кончике носа. - Конечно, ни хрена не изменилось.  
Некоторые перецветают очень медленно.

Джейсон лавирует между деревьев, а Ваас держится на расстоянии пары шагов и втирает ему какую-то дичь. Про то, как собрал своих людей, наладил поставки, как нашёл нового партнёра в Бангкоке и что тут неподалёку схрон, который он шёл проверять, когда наткнулся на Джейсона. Вываливает беззаботно имена, сроки, пароли, явки, рассказывает, как на Южный нагрянул-таки ушлый тайский наркоконтроль, осмелевший после смерти Хойта, чтобы чем-нибудь поживиться, но опоздал, потому что местные растащили всё, что можно, и попрятали в глубоких норах.  
Ваас снова торчит. Это слышно по голосу, по беззаботному растафарианскому тону, такому расслабленному, что хочется фоном включить регги.  
Джейсон слушает и постигает: колесо Сансары сделало оборот. Он столько народа положил. Зачем? Думал, убьёт Хойта - и все гештальты сразу сами собой закроются?  
Хуй там плавал.  
Всегда найдётся какой-нибудь Ваас, который подберёт бизнес, отряхнёт и положит в карман. Нельзя щёлкнуть пальцами и дезинтегрировать всех говнюков разом. Так только в кино бывает. Джейсон возомнил себя героем боевика, но без Цитры быстро вышел из роли.  
В груди неприятно ноет. Цитра красиво говорила. Говорила то, что Джейсон хотел слышать, даже умирая у него на руках.  
Джейсон мельком, стыдливо как-то глядит на Вааса. Интересно, он переживал смерть сестры? Ну, в смысле, это ведь естественно для человека - расстраиваться, когда умирают близкие. Джейсон вот очень расстроился, когда Ваас пристрелил Гранта. Горевал. Оплакивал. До сих пор оплакивает.  
А вот злиться перестал. Вся злость разом кончилась там, в храме, когда он на полном серьёзе решал, не прирезать ли ему своих друзей.  
Ваас выглядит, как раньше. Привёл в порядок бородку и причёску, превратившиеся во время реабилитационного периода хер пойми во что. Даже новой красной майкой разжился. Джейсон смотрит на него и гадает, как выглядит он сам. Не помнит, когда последний раз брался за бритву и ножницы. Борода перестала колоться давным-давно.  
\- Счастье, бля, для всех! Даром! И пусть никто не уйдет обиженным! Ха! Лучше б денег попросил, дебил, блядь. Прям как ты, Джейсон, вот прям один в один.  
Джейсон недоумённо приподнимает выгоревшие брови, выныривая из собственных мыслей. Ваас, вроде как, делится с ним впечатлениями от прочитанной книги, и это совсем уж дико.  
Через полчаса они добираются до неприметной лачужки на побережье. Небольшой залив прикрыт с боков песчаными откосами, покосившийся домик отлично сливается с пейзажем. Джейсону нравится это место. На машине не подъедешь, до ближайшей деревни несколько часов ходу, а непрекращающийся тёплый бриз напрочь сдувает москитов и мошкару.  
Слушая болтовню Вааса вполуха, Джейсон скидывает тушу на плоский валун, стаскивает пропитавшуюся потом и оленьей кровью футболку, садится спиной к океану, по обыкновению скрестив ноги, достаёт охотничий нож и примеривается. Ваас, не затыкающийся ни на секунду, пристраивается рядом, под пальмой.  
Джейсон, не знает, чего ради тот за ним попёрся, но никакого дискомфорта по этому поводу не ощущает. Смотрит на знакомый могавк с намёком на теплоту. Как будто соскучился. Это странно, но на этом вонючем острове вообще всё странно, а Джейсон успел исчерпать лимит охуеваний.  
Он вздыхает, гладит широкой ладонью мягкую светлую шёрстку. К охоте на животных он привыкал дольше, чем к охоте на людей, а удовольствия от процесса так и вовсе не научился получать. Но с местными встречаться лишний раз не хочется, а есть что-то надо.  
Джейсон несколькими выверенными движениями вспарывает оленю живот, запускает руки внутрь, достаёт ворох ещё тёплых внутренностей и откидывает в сторону. Чайки сразу же поднимают галдёж. Свежевать тушу на камне не очень удобно, не получается быстро и красиво, как если бы та была подвешена, но Джейсону некуда торопиться. Он рассекает шкуру с боков, надрезает у сочленений, стягивает с конечностей, бросает ошмётки птицам. Ничего не пропадёт. Падальщики сожрут потроха, растащат кости, прилив перемоет набело красный песок. Нож вспыхивает на солнце, блестит сталью и свежей кровью, пряно пахнет оленьим мясом. Крови немного, редкие брызги попадают на подбородок, и он неловко утирается плечом, снова глядит и снова мельком на притихшего Вааса и внезапно давится слюной.  
Нет. Оказывается, есть ещё куда охуевать.  
Ваас не сводит с него глаз и истово дрочит.  
\- Чего замер? - всхахатывает тот, заметив, как Джейсон на него вытаращился. - Работай.  
Джейсон с трудом сглатывает, отводит взгляд, пытаясь зацепиться за ракушки на песке, за прибитый волной к берегу пла́вник, редкую гальку, за что угодно, но не может. Глаза, как намагниченные, раз за разом возвращаются к Ваасу и зажатому в его руке члену. Горло сводит коротким, рваным смешком.  
\- Джейсон, бля, - Ваас перестаёт гонять шкурку и сердито взбрыкивает ногой. - Не обламывай.  
Джейсон не обламывает. Возвращается к свежеванию. Отсекает оленю ноги ниже коленей, избавляет от шкуры. Нож в руке слегка подрагивает, а к лицу приклеилась нездоровая улыбка. Когда Джейсон начинает отделять от тела рогатую голову, Ваас громко, протяжно стонет. Сидит с сытой рожей и изгвазданным спермой животом, блаженно щурится, а у Джейсона яйца звенят - аж больно.  
Он втыкает нож в песок, поднимается и подходит к Ваасу вплотную, наклоняется, обхватывает красными ладонями красивое, безмятежное лицо.  
\- Хочу трахнуть тебя в рот, - шепчет и видит, как у Вааса вздрагивают пушистые ресницы и ширятся зрачки. - По праву сильнейшего или типа того.  
Ваас молчит и улыбается. А потом подаётся вперёд, встаёт на колени, ласкается об тёплые ладони, открывает рот и высовывает язык.  
Джейсон расстёгивает ширинку, стискивает член окровавленными пальцами, оставляя на нежной коже красные следы, упирается набухшей головкой в щёку, мягко проходит ладонью по длинному шраму на голове до самого затылка, смотрит на Вааса очень внимательно, как будто ждёт, что тот передумает, но у Вааса и в мыслях нет давать заднюю. Он довольно прикрывает глаза, трётся лицом об твёрдый хер, как актёр в порно. То ли показушно, то ли и впрямь тащится - поди пойми этого долбанутого. Джейсон проводит головкой по мягкой нижней губе и пихает себя внутрь, медленно насаживает до самого горла и замирает, крепко придерживая рукой выше основания шеи. Ваас давится. Горло конвульсивно сжимается вокруг члена, и у Джейсона от кайфа глубоко закатываются глаза.  
Ваас задыхается, но не дёргается, только вздрагивает крупно всем телом и смаргивает набежавшие слёзы. Джейсон вжимается в него какое-то время, потом сдаёт назад, смотрит ласково, как Ваас выкашливает слюну и содержимое желудка ему под ноги.  
\- Окей? - спрашивает, когда спазмы прекращаются и Ваас поднимает к нему лицо.  
\- Окей, - улыбается тот и снова открывает рот.  
Джейсон засаживает под корень, гладит ткнувшегося носом в его лобок Вааса по щеке, пока тот честно пытается расслабить горло. Джейсону хорошо. Сдавленные столько времени непонятной тяжестью плечи расправляются, и ему становится очень легко, как будто со спины сошла лавина щебня.  
На то, чтобы Ваас освоился, уходит прилично, но он очень старается, и в итоге Джейсон задаёт темп. Он вколачивается в горячую глотку, долбит в горло именно так, как хотел. Как представлял. Не задумываясь и не сдерживаясь, втрахивает себя в мокрый рот, балдея от каждого блядского звука, который издаёт Ваас, а сам тихо и зло рычит, как стерегущий добычу волк. Ваас хрипит и пускает слюни, покорно подставляется, изредка дёргает головой, когда кислорода не хватает критически, у него течёт из носа и периодически тоже закатываются глаза, и Джейсону от этого рвёт башню напрочь.  
Когда он кончает, у Вааса носом брызгает его сперма, и даже тогда он не пытается отстраниться. Терпеливо ждёт, пока Джейсон отдышится, с непередаваемой смесью облегчения и сожаления чувствуя, как пульсирующий во рту хер теряет твёрдость.  
Джейсон сбивчиво дышит, намертво вцепившись пятернёй в плечо, подрагивающими пальцами собирает кашу под его носом и стряхивает на песок, а потом и сам сползает, как сопля, потому что жилистые, накаченные бесконечным бегом по пересечённой местности ноги разом теряют силу.  
Ваас больно ударяется затылком об пальму, когда на него рушатся девяносто килограммов неудобного во всех отношениях Джейсона Броди.  
Он сморкается, зажав сперва одну ноздрю, затем вторую, смачно отхаркивается, несколько раз с хрустом разминает нижнюю челюстью, по-свойски обнимает правой рукой уткнувшегося ему в грудь Джейсона, а левой пытается нащупать в кармане «лаки страйк».  
\- Утомился, маленький?  
\- Да пиздец, - тянет Джейсон на выдохе, приподнимает чугунную голову и тупо смотрит, как Ваас зубами тащит сигарету из мятой пачки. - Чуть богу душу не отдал.  
Они лежат в обнимку несколько минут ожившим кадром с туристической открытки, слушают океан, у Джейсона под самым ухом бьётся, постепенно замедляясь, мощное сердце, гонит по жилам никотин, и это два самых прекрасных звука на всём белом свете.  
Поймав себя на этой мысли, Джейсон мрачнеет, начинает беспокойно вошкаться, порываясь встать, но Ваас прихватывает его шею сгибом локтя.  
\- Куда, блядь? - добродушно рявкает, заглядывая сверху в растерянные глаза. - Посмущайся мне тут ещё после всего. Сиди, кури.  
Он вынимает изо рта сигарету и клеит фильтр к нижней губе Джейсона. Тот разглядывает смазанные кровавые отпечатки своих ладоней, замысловатой короной венчающие бритую голову, борется в силу привычки сам с собой, а потом решительно обмякает. Хуй с ним. Пластмассовый мир победил. Ваас расслабляет бицепс, возвращает руку на тёплый, влажный от пота бок, и Джейсон сползает ниже, устраивается удобней у него между ног, кладёт тяжёлый затылок на живот. Он затягивается, выдыхает, не выпуская сигарету из губ, ветер подхватывает ядовитое сизое облако, сдувает на плечо холодный пепел.  
Всё хорошо. Всё так, как должно быть.  
\- Джейсон.  
\- Чё?  
\- Чайки твоего Бэмби доедают.  
\- Бля-а-а...

**5.**  
Ваас уходит, и Джейсон снова остаётся один. Отдаётся повседневным заботам, удит рыбу, охотится, досыта ест, отсыпается. Ему больше не нужно лихорадочно метаться по джунглям и убивать людей, и Джейсон, к собственному удивлению, по всему этому революционному дерьму совершенно не скучает, наоборот, он часто задумывается, как его, такого образованного и современного, с тонкой душевной организацией и склонностью к романтизму, угораздило с полупинка ввязаться в чужую войну. Наверное, в романтику всё и упиралось. Тарзан у Берроуза тоже очень романтично по лианам скакал, спасал Джейн Портер, не обременённый совестью и нравственными дилеммами.  
У Джейсона совесть всё-таки имелась, и она пожирала его ночами, грызла чудовищным ртом, полным острых кривых зубов. Жалко людей-то. Они все тоже были чьими-то отцами, сыновьями и братьями, а Джейсон косил всех, без разбору. Как так вышло? Когда он начал воспринимать молодых парней в красных банданах как пиксельных юнитов на игровом поле?  
Прежний Джейсон спятил бы от душевных мук. Новый переболел совестью, как простудой: потемпературил с недельку, носом пошмыгал, а потом заработал иммунитет, выжав из организма токсичные мысли. Сделанного не воротишь. Он не для того пережил чёртов апокалипсис, чтобы потом отъехать от ментального недуга.  
Время идёт, и Джейсон всё чаще ловит себя на том, что скучает по дому. По маме и брату, с которым и поговорить-то толком не успел. Не смог. Райли нужны были какие-то ответы, которых у Джейсона не было.  
Они часто созваниваются, родные тревожатся за него и умоляют вернуться в Лос-Анджелес, и того наконец-то начинает пронимать. Пора сваливать.  
Джейсон каждый день принимает решение и каждый день находит для себя причину повременить, но он уверен на сто процентов: к концу месяца на Рук Айленде его не будет.

В посёлке, куда Джейсон пришёл за бензином для генератора, к нему подбегает голожопый мальчонка и суёт записку с координатами и нарисованным в уголке ключом, при виде которого у Джейсона сбивается дыхание и щекотно взмурашивает шею. Вааса он не видел с того феерического траха на пляже и особо не рассчитывал увидеть в будущем. Прошло больше недели, а Джейсон до сих пор не уверен, что чувствует по поводу случившегося, поэтому его слегка коробит от неуместного предвкушения, угнездившегося в груди. Радуется, что пристреливший Гранта утырок, назначил ему свиданку? Совсем дурак? Может, цветов ему нарвать и конфет купить?  
Забавно, конечно, как лихо остров переворачивает жизни с ног на голову по несколько раз кряду.  
Может, это будет на рандеву. Может, Ваас постебать его решил, как с десяток раз до этого. Джейсону не принципиально.  
Он оставляет у знакомца две полные канистры, одалживает древнюю веспу и, сверившись с картой, выруливает на дорогу. Судя по цифрам на бумажке, ехать до места часа два.  
По мере приближения к заданной точке, Джейсон начинает догадываться, куда ведут координаты. Он не доезжает до аванпоста самую малость, прячет скутер в буйно цветущем кустарнике и к скоплению домиков у озера подкрадывается по старинке, едва ли не ползком, с раздражением ощущая, как организм, которому следовало бы поотвыкнуть от приключений, знакомо взводит в тугую пружину. Надпочечники радостно продуцируют знакомый всем нейромедиатор, отвечающий за запуск механизма fight-or-flight, и Джейсон всеми силами пытается отстраниться от охватившей всё тело эйфории, крепче стискивая вспотевшей ладонью рукоять пистолета.  
"Ты не на охоте", - думает, провожая голодным взглядом коренастую фигуру с повязанной красным платком башкой и узнавая в ней давешнего Марко. - "Ты в гости пришёл. Чайку попить. С плюшками".  
Бинокль он, разумеется, не взял, но аванпост не обнесён стеной и просматривается отлично без оптики. Он его зачищал однажды, поэтому представляет, что и где, но всё равно не торопится, считает охрану, которой, к слову, подозрительно мало.  
Из домика с покрытой сухими пальмовыми лапами крышей выходит знакомое тело. Ваас деловито отдаёт какие-то распоряжения, заглядывает в ящики, которыми под завязку набит кузов только подкатившего обшарпанного грузовичка, орёт на водителя, а потом долго ходит по мосткам над озером туда-сюда, разговаривая по телефону. Когда Джейсон объявил ему вендетту, Ваас ныкался, как мог, разъезжал с небольшой армией и не подставлялся лишний раз, предпочитая отсиживаться на своём острове. Он не хотел получить в лоб раскалённый кусок металла калибром семь шестьдесят два. Чтобы вот так спокойно расхаживать на открытой местности, зная, что из джунглей в любой момент может выскочить бесноватый Джейсон Броди? Нонсенс.  
А нынче осмелел. Ходит с важным, уверенным видом, никого не боится. Вернул вон аванпост. Другие, наверное, тоже отбил. Джейсон вспоминает, как раз за разом в одиночку пёр на пиратов, пока ракьят прятались в лесу (тогда это казалось совершенно естественным: Джейсон - на амбразуре, аборигены - в кустах; «ты ж воин»), и ему вдруг снова очень хочется увидеть могавк в перекрестье прицела. Все благородные позывы обесценил, сука.  
Когда солнце скатывается за горизонт, Джейсон покидает укрытие.  
Пиратов он не трогает, скользит мимо, ступает мягко, чтоб не скрипнула под ботинком ни одна половица, крадётся вдоль бамбуковых стен и бесшумно ныряет в окно, быстро опустив за собой подпёртый палкой ставень.  
Ваас стоит возле стола и с грохотом перебирает что-то в картонной коробке, почёсывая висок, в пальцах дотлевает косячок. Джейсон обращает внимание на сбитые костяшки, прежде чем сдавить локтем его горло и зажать ладонью рот.  
Он успевает подумать, что Ваас после болезни успел окрепнуть и отожраться, когда под его руками напрягаются мощные мышцы, успевает попенять себе за излишнюю самоуверенность и готовится огрести локтем в бок, но Ваас вдруг перестаёт дёргаться и замирает, и Джейсон ловит взглядом их отражение в залапанном треснувшем зеркале над столом. В отражении этом глаза у Вааса абсолютно лисьи, а у Джейсона неприлично счастливая рожа.  
Он отпускает его и делает пару шагов назад, пытаясь затолкать смущение туда, откуда оно вылезло.  
\- Ты что, опять всех моих парней положил? - бросает Ваас через плечо, возвращаясь к содержимому коробки.  
\- Что? А. Нет, - Джейсон быстро оглядывается на закрытое окно. - Я тихонько.  
\- Тихонько, бля. Вот гандоны. Уволю. Пиво будешь? Холодильник - там.  
Джейсон послушно идёт к грязному гудящему ящику в углу помещения и берёт себе пива.  
\- Садись, - велит Ваас и указывает на продавленную кушетку.  
Джейсон снова подчиняется. Дешёвое пиво в запотевшей банке божественно холодное, а подтянутая задница напротив выглядит просто охуительно.  
\- Слюни подбери, - Ваас довольно скалится на него из зеркала. - Я тебя кино позвал смотреть, а ты опять идёшь на поводу у низменных инстинктов. Животное.  
\- Кино? - тупо переспрашивает Джейсон, и Ваас выуживает из коробки плоский прямоугольный футляр.  
\- "Форрест Гамп". Смотрел?  
Джейсон не смотрел. Он вообще к кино равнодушен, но отказывать Ваасу не собирается.  
Тот запихивает диск в допотопную видео-тройку на столе, гасит свет, хватает пиво и падает на диван рядом с Джейсоном. Джейсон косится на него незаметно. Стесняется сидеть так близко и отодвинуться подальше тоже стесняется. Как школьник на выпускном.  
\- Тебе это кажется нормальным?  
\- Нормальным? - Ваас смеётся, прихватывает Джейсона за шею, тянет к себе, прижимается своим лбом к его и шепчет доверительно: - Я тебе когда-нибудь говорил...  
\- Отъебись, - Джейсон дёргает головой, как брыкливая лошадь, отшатывается, отталкивает сильную руку, но с кушетки не сбегает, хоть и отползает трусливо к самому подлокотнику. В задницу немедленно впивается выпирающая пружина. Глотая ледяное пиво и пялясь в экран, шикает на Вааса, что бы тот ржал потише, ни то сюда сбегутся все его оловянные солдатики.  
\- Философ хуев, - бурчит еле слышно.  
Фильм на удивление неплох, Джейсон быстро втягивается, внимательно всматривается в замыленную картинку отвратного качества, несколько раз даже хехекает. Ваас периодически вставляет ненужные комментарии типа "Ну ты понял, да? Он, типа, бежит от нехуй делать, а эти за ним, как бараны" или "Это тот чувак, с которым они гуков гасили", как будто Джейсон скорбен умом и без его квалифицированной помощи в происходящем разобраться не сможет. Джейсона поначалу это дико бесит, а потом до него доходит, что Ваас просто очень любит этот фильм и смотрел его, должно быть, сто раз. Ваас, работорговец, пушер и убийца, делится с ним, Джейсоном, чем-то важным.  
"Езус, Мария и Йозеф", - мысленно стонет Джейсон, когда его осеняет. - "Что происходит?".  
Когда кино заканчивается, Ваас бережно вынимает диск и кладёт его на место, и смотрит на Джейсона въедливо, ожидая реакции, и это... мило? Забавно? Жутко? Джейсон теряется в определениях и, чисто чтобы позлить, роняет:  
\- Ну норм.  
\- Ты охуел? - Ваас недобро щурится и упирает руки в бока.  
Стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, Джейсон жмёт покатыми плечами.  
\- Это, - Ваас тычет пальцем в чёрную коробочку, - грёбаный шедевр.  
Когда Джейсон в ответ равнодушно хлопает ресницами и делает глоток из банки, у Вааса глаза делаются бешеные, как у тасманийского дьявола.  
\- Я прикалываюсь, - Джейсон с любопытством следит за тем, как меняется выражение его лица. Дразнит тигра, не позаботившись ни о кнуте, ни о табурете, дёргает за хвост. Ему хочется знать, есть ли у их нежной дружбы границы, как далеко они и как выглядят. - Хороший фильм. Мне очень понравился, честное бойскаутское.  
Ваас неуверенно молчит, ищет в чертах признаки фальши. Не может решить, злиться ему, обижаться за Тома Хэнкса или спустить подъёб на тормозах, и в итоге, выбрав что-то между, кидает в Джейсона пустой пивной банкой.  
\- Шутник, блядь, - огрызается.  
Но не всерьёз. По крайней мере, не вполне.  
\- А если бы мне не понравилось? - Джейсон со скрежетом мнёт прилетевшую в грудь банку и подкидывает её в руке.  
\- Отстрелил бы твою хорошенькую головку.  
\- Это же просто кино.  
\- Это не просто кино! - Ваас всплескивает руками. - Это охуенное, мать твою, кино!  
\- Мгм.  
\- Что ещё, бля, за "мгм"?  
\- Ничего. Просто "мгм".  
\- Ты чё-то больно много выёбываешься...  
\- Ещё что-нибудь посмотрим?  
Ваас снова запинается, теряет накал, бросает растерянный взгляд на полную дисков картонку.  
Джейсон пытается не выдать себя улыбкой. Ваас подпустил его к себе ближе некуда. Тигр вздыбил холку и рычит, но клыки в ход не пускает. Интересно, почему?  
«Вот именно, Джей, почему?» - ядовито поддакивает внутренний голос. – «Почему ты спокойно попиваешь пивко с мудаком, который мучил Лизу? Который продал Кита в сексуальное рабство? У вас с ним определённо одна причина на двоих. И извилина на двоих тоже одна».  
Пока Джейсон раздумывает, Ваас ставит ему на колени тяжёлую коробку.  
\- Выбирай.  
\- Да я не шарю...  
\- Я подскажу.  
"Побег из Шоушенка" тоже оказывается обалденным фильмом. Только Джейсона рубит ближе к финалу, он засыпает, как есть, сидя, и Ваас даже не пытается его за это убить.  
Просыпается поздно ночью, под самое утро, долго соображает, где находится и почему ему так неудобно. Причина дискомфорта спит, пристроив затылок на его бедро и перекинув обе ноги через подлокотник.  
Старенький кинескопный телек мягко гудит, светит чёрным экраном, Джейсон глядит на расслабленно лицо в полном раздрае.  
«Подобное к подобному», - думает. – «Вот, почему».  
Совесть – абстракция. Отключается опционально.

Уйти по-английски не получилось.  
Ваас просыпается, когда Джейсон пытается переложить его голову с себя на кушетку, и тоже не сразу понимает, что происходит, потому что Джейсон едва успевает уберечь нос от его кулака.  
\- Бля, - смеётся Ваас секундой позже, - никак не привыкну.  
Он зевает и трёт заспанные глаза. Уютный какой-то. Тёплый. Почти домашний.  
\- Я домой еду, - начинает Джейсон, не успев толком подумать. - На следующей неделе.  
Весь уют разом слетает. Ваас садится, взгляд у него становится колючим.  
\- Домой? К маме и папе? Соскучился по офисному комфорту?  
\- Ваас…  
\- Не, не, не, это прикольно. Кто-нибудь спиздит твой степлер, а ты ему за это хребет сломаешь. По привычке, а?  
\- Не буду я никому хребет ломать.  
\- Почему? Местных хребтов ты наломал на целую крипту. Или ты нас за людей не считаешь? А? Джейсон? Ты, бля, ебучий расист?  
Он вскакивает и тычет Джейсону пальцем в грудь.  
\- Что ты несёшь? – Джейсон отталкивает его руку, чувствуя, как начинает закипать. Дёрнул же чёрт за язык.  
\- Собрался он, блядь, домой. Ты там с тоски сдохнешь, hermano, загнёшься через месяц. Чего тебе там делать, в твоей Калифорнии? Газоны стричь?  
\- А тут я что буду делать? Видами наслаждаться и с тобой киномарафоны устраивать по выходным? – Джейсон слегка истерично хохочет. – Ты чё там себе напридумывал, ебанутый? Сомнительной романтики? Или в долю меня возьмёшь? Я тебе не друг, даже близко, так что иди в пизду.  
Ваас звереет. На виске бешено пульсирует жилка, пальцы с разбитыми костяшками сжимаются в кулаки.  
\- Это как посмотреть, - цедит сквозь зубы. – Давай. Уёбывай. Приедешь, твоя горячая подружка родит моего ребёночка, будете воспитывать в лучших традициях цивилизованного общества.  
Джейсон и бровью не ведёт. Лизу Ваас пальцем не тронул, пираты хороший товар берегут, как алмазные копи, он её об этом раз пятьдесят спросил, а на пятьдесят первый Лиза предложила ему найти «долбанутого панка», который снимал с ней «голливудское кино», и поинтересоваться лично у него, раз ей он не верит. Ну, скажем, панка он нашёл…  
\- Чего ты бесишься?  
\- Я, бля, абсолютно спокоен.  
\- Тогда отвали.  
Ваас скалит зубы и пихает Джейсон обеими руками в грудь, вынуждая отступить на шаг.  
\- Или что?  
\- Перестань.  
Он толкает Джейсона ещё раз, и грань столешницы ощутимо врезается тому под зад.  
\- Или что? А?  
\- Или я тебе башку откручу.  
Ваас вскидывает руки, а Джейсон с неожиданной для такого массивного тела грацией огибает его изящным пируэтом, хватает за шею и с силой впечатывает лицом в стол, зверски заламывая плечо в болевом. Телек летит на пол. Ваас дёргает ногой, пытаясь пнуть его в лодыжку, и Джейсон почти нежно пихает его сзади коленом в промежность и, пока тот орёт матом, деловито разводит ноги шире, вклинивается между и припечатывает правую стопу рифлёной подошвой.  
\- Ты там нахуй никому не нужен, Джейсон!  
\- Ага.  
\- Они, блядь, тебя не знают, понял? Они нихуя про тебя не знают!  
\- Ага.  
\- Ты… БЛЯДЬ!  
Непередаваемо изысканный поток англо-испанской ругани прерывает стук в дверь.  
\- Босс?  
Джейсон с тревогой оглядывается на хлипкую щеколду. Если сюда ворвётся толпа головорезов, ему придётся худо. За пистолет бы схватиться, да руки заняты. Ваас под ним молчит и шумно дышит.  
\- Всё нормально, - бросает он после продолжительной паузы звенящим от ярости голосом. - Съеби.  
Джейсон напряжённо вслушивается, но охранник, похоже, и впрямь ушёл без лишних вопросов, проявив похвальную исполнительность.  
Остаётся придумать, что делать со злобным мужиком на столе. Нет, варианты, конечно, были…  
Джейсон тихонько, на пробу, трётся стояком об напряжённую задницу.  
\- Помиримся?  
\- На хуй иди.  
Джейсон улыбается и трётся куда смелее, отпускает шею, оглаживает спину, сжимает крепкую ягодицу.  
\- Резинка есть?  
\- Я тебе не дам, говнюк, отъебись.  
Джейсон заканчивает ломать ему руку, хватает за жопу обеими ладонями, втискивается ещё раз.  
\- Ты мне в прошлый раз чуть челюсть не вывихнул, мудила. Если ты меня в задницу так же отделаешь, у меня кишка выпадет. А я не хочу потом ходить с несолидно торчащей из очка кишкой и кровью гадить, понял? – возмущается, но лежит смирно, вздрагивает, когда Джейсон расстёгивает его ширинку и сжимает подобравшиеся яйца в горсти, стягивая другой рукой штаны до середины бёдер.  
Тёплый член пульсирует в ладони, Джейсон несколько раз передёргивает его насухую, оттягивает шелковистую кожу, раскрывая мокрую головку, с кайфом ловит короткий стон, уверенный непоколебимо – Ваас сегодня даст тот ещё концерт.  
\- Резинка?  
\- Ящик жестяной. На полке.  
Чтобы обрести желаемое, приходится включить свет. В ящике, помимо презервативов, несколько пакетиков с порошком, бошками, таблетками и какой-то непонятной хуйнёй, пачка стодолларовых купюр и замусоленная колода карт. Шкатулка счастья.  
Ваас так и стоит у стола, только на локтях приподнялся. Смотрит на Джейсона с любопытством, но не без подозрения, щурит глаза, когда тот вскрывает серебристый квадратик, достаёт блестящий от смазки презерватив и надевает на палец.  
\- Попутал?  
\- Сам просил жопу твою кисейную поберечь, - Джейсон ещё и плюёт сверху, ебливо щерясь.  
Когда он пропихивает палец в очко, Ваас шипит и обзывает его как-то особенно красиво.  
\- Чего? – удивляется Джейсон. – Ты, что ли, нецелованный? Принца ждал?  
Ржёт, удерживая разом взбесившегося Вааса, не даёт соскочить, немного разочарованный, что не получится потрахаться с нахрапу.  
\- Толерантнее надо быть, - изрекает поучительно после гомофобской тирады, стискивая обмякший член.  
\- Давай местами поменяемся, толерантный ты наш.  
\- Давай, - легко соглашается Джейсон, у которого эпизодически случались экспромты. – В следующий раз.  
Вааса почему-то эти слова успокаивают, потому что он перестаёт извиваться и сыпать ругательствами, даже булки расслабляет немного, чем Джейсон немедленно пользуется, пихая вдвое больше пальцев против прежнего.  
Тугая кишка потихоньку растягивается, и Ваас блаженно прикрывает глаза, трётся хером об мокрую от слюны и собственной смазки ладонь, требуя внимания, одобрительно мурчит, когда Джейсон двигает рукой, даже спину прогибает, подставляясь под пальцы. Как только прочухивает, что от задницы по всему телу пошли тёплые волны, растекается полностью, внутри делается совсем мягким, отзываясь на деликатные движения всё охотней.  
Прислушиваясь к сладким звукам, Джейсон суёт в резинку третий палец, снова сплёвывает на ладонь и покрывается мурашками, когда Ваас под ним хрипло вскрикивает и сдаёт назад, насаживаясь на руку.  
\- Бля-а, - выдыхает, оглядываясь на Джейсона. – Охуенно. Просто отвал пизды.  
Джейсон фыркает в попытке не разоржаться, выражая тем самым восхищение его запасом нецензурных идиом. С зажатого в пятерне члена капает на пол, что, в общем-то, куда красноречивей любых слов.  
\- Не ори, - предупреждает, натягивая на член новый презерватив.  
Пристраивается к дырке, медленно впихивает несколько сантиметров себя внутрь. Ваас испуганно дёргается, но молчит. Джейсон раскачивается совсем помалу, слегка одуревший от упругой горячей плоти, плотно обхватившей член. Стенки кишки с натугой расступаются, с каждым разом пропуская в тело больше, сжимают хер так, как будто Джейсон не растрахивал Вааса пальцами десять минут кряду.  
\- Так, - глубокомысленно выдаёт он спустя несколько неудачных попыток затолкать себя в бронзовую задницу полностью.  
Джейсон хлопает притихшего Вааса по спине и, когда тот оборачивается, указывает на диван, ждёт, пока тот выпутается из штанов и ботинок и уляжется, как надо, дёргает за бёдра, стаскивая с мягкого подлокотника, на который Ваас было пристроил голову, выкидывает мешающие боковые подушки, нависает сверху. Диван всё равно слишком узкий для двух полноприводных мужиков, обоим неудобно, но это мелочи.  
\- Да не ссы, - бросает покровительственно, когда Ваас косится на его хер. – Тебе понравится.  
Судя по недовольной гримасе, тот не очень-то верит.  
Джейсон устраивается комфортней, удерживая себя на локтях, гладит по скуле, запускает пальцы в мягкий ирокез. Ваас недовольно закатывает глаза, отпихивает руку и тянет его ближе, рывком, набрав в кулак волос, без ненужных прелюдий хватает ртом его губы, целует мокро, жарко, жадно, стонет в поцелуй, когда Джейсон достаёт до его мошонки рукой и стискивает яйца. С трудом оторвавшись, Джейсон, задыхающийся и взъерошенный, смотрит на Вааса и не может наглядеться.  
\- Чего пялишься? – Ваас улыбается, жмурит довольные глаза.  
\- Подумал, что тебе с такой рожей в кино надо сниматься, а не вот это вот всё.  
\- Наконец-то, слова истинного ценителя прекрасного! Спасибо, Джейсон. Я то же самое говорил Кристоферу Минц-Плассе. Жаль, ты с ним не…  
Джейсон прихватывает его зубами за нижнюю губу. Этому только дай волю, даже Опру перепиздит. Оборвав словесный поток ещё одним смачным засосом, Джейсон спускается ниже, облизывает палец, проталкивает в узкую дырку, одновременно хватаясь за полувозбуждённый член и накрывая головку ртом, скользит по толстому стволу до собственной ладони у основания и обратно несколько раз и отпускает, посмеиваясь над разочарованным стоном.  
Подхватив Вааса под задницу, Джейсон запрокидывает тому ноги как можно выше, кладёт его ладони на бёдра под согнутыми коленями и велит держать, а потом снова толкается внутрь, на этот раз с относительным успехом, потому что через минуту всё-таки оказывается в судорожно сжатой жопе целиком. Не может удержаться и поздравляет Вааса с почином.  
Попускает того долго. Он морщится и вздрагивает от каждого движения, хмурит брови, выталкивает Джейсона и с облегчением переводит дух каждый раз, когда тот останавливается, чтобы смазать себя и припухший анус слюной, но в итоге всё-таки втягивается. Обмякает немного, поскуливает, когда в саднящей жопе начинает пульсировать знакомое уже тепло, сладко ныть, растекаясь по животу. Тепло нарастает постепенно, кроет волнами, абсолютно непохоже на привычные ощущения от секса, и Джейсон над Ваасом мысленно воздаёт краткую молитву Деве Марии, потому что трахать сухую зажатую задницу уже подзаебался. Сам дурак. Знал, куда шёл – надо было озаботиться и захватить инвентарь.  
Он легонько хлопает Вааса по руке, чтобы тот разжал ладони, придерживает съезжающую с дивана ногу сам, и Ваас тут же хватает свой член, вздрагивая от кайфа, дрочит торопливо, не в такт, и почти сразу кончает с диким, звериным рыком, отчего Джейсона, которому мгновение назад до разрядки было как до Америки, пробирает до нутра. Он резко выходит, сдирает с себя резинку, собирает ладонью густую, тягучую лужицу с взмокшего живота, размазывает по стволу и снова загоняет внутрь. Ваас возмущённо вскрикивает, но Джейсону надо всего ничего, несколько злых, глубоких толчков, чтобы дойти. За пару секунд, пока Ваас вспоминает, как пользоваться руками и ногами, он успевает кончить, цепляясь за мокрые бёдра, как за последний шанс.  
\- Господи, - говорит спустя полминуты, хватая воздух и вытирая со лба пот. – С тобой даже трахаться сложно. Человек-катастрофа.  
Ваас обаятельно ухмыляется и шкодливо показывает прикушенный кончик языка.

**6.**  
\- Э-э-э… Нет.  
\- В смысле – нет? Зря пёрлись, что ли?  
\- Тут метров двадцать. Убьёмся. Или об камни…  
\- Да нет там камней. Вот ты заёба.  
\- Не, ты-то давай. Вперёд. Я сверху погляжу, как тебя размажет.  
Воздух в джунглях душный и приторный, всё вокруг пропитано влагой, весь остров – гигантская губка. Стволы деревьев кажутся мягкими, сожми – меж пальцев потечёт вода, сочные листья жирно блестят, в пронизанных лианами кронах перекрикиваются мелкие обезьянки, похожие на капуцинов, провожают любопытными взглядами. Для местных они не представляют интереса - ни шерсти, ни мяса, поэтому подбираются, непуганые, очень близко, снуют прямо над головами, подначивая друг друга.  
Если б не это мельтешение, лес казался бы неподвижным. В безветренную пасмурную погоду воздух ближе к земле застывает в кисель, делается липким, вполне осязаемым, кажется, не дышишь – захлёбываешься. Сладковатый запах влажного перегноя забивает ноздри, сырая одежда липнет к телу, натёртая мокрой тканью кожа зудит под ней адски, и обалдевшие от счастья москиты пикируют эскадрильями. Тропические лимфоциты на чужеземную патогенную бактерию. Джейсон лупит себя по шее и брезгливо разглядывает кровавую кляксу на ладони. Хоть облейся химией – кровососущим гадам без разницы.  
Джунгли Рук Айленда – гигантский желудок, который медленно переваривает всех, кто в нём оказался.  
С утёса водная гладь внизу кажется стеклянной, и Джейсон недоверчиво смотрит на Вааса, протягивающего ему пушку, пачку сигарет и ключи от квадроцикла. Тот, похоже, в самом деле собрался сигать с высоты. Стоит, разминает мышцы, насмешливо поглядывает на Джейсона, который изображает похер.  
\- Ты хоть прыгал отсюда уже? – когда Ваас подходит к краю, Джейсон не выдерживает, хватает его за майку, тянет назад.  
Он ждёт, что Ваас выдаст в ответ что-то привычно резкое, но тот, оборачиваясь, выглядит скорее удивлённым.  
\- Ты такой трогательный, Джейсон, аж в груди щемит.  
Джейсон с мрачной рожей демонстрирует ему средний палец. Хочет расшибиться – на здоровье.  
Глядит, как Ваас отходит подальше для разбега, скрестив руки на груди. Джейсон однажды прыгал в такое вот озеро, неосмотрительно, в очередном супер-геройском порыве. Насилу выплыл. Как будто в асфальт вошёл, воздух начисто вышибло из лёгких, он даже отключился на несколько секунд, пока шёл на дно. Ощущения незабываемые, и повторять подвиг не хочется. Тут, вроде, высота поменьше, но всё равно, при взгляде с обрыва у Джейсона возникает только одно желание – отойти подальше.  
\- Я твой труп обратно не…  
Ваас проносится мимо, не дослушав, и когда ноги в чёрных берцах отрываются от края, выталкивая вперёд тело, у Джейсона приподнимаются волосы на затылке. Он с неожиданным возбуждением провожает взглядом несущуюся навстречу воде фигуру, чуть морщит нос в момент всплеска и с раздражающим облегчением выдыхает, когда Ваас выныривает из воды и орёт что-то радостное и нечленораздельное.  
\- Псих! – рявкает сверху и втягивает голову в плечи, когда карстовая воронка усиливает голос, как рупор, швыряя эхо по скалам.  
\- Сыкло! – немедленно отзывается Ваас, развалившийся на поверхности озера звездой, и эхо с ним солидарно.  
Джейсон оглядывает периметр, прикидывая, как бы ловчее спуститься. Скалы расходятся полукругом, полого ныряя в джунгли напротив, не предвещая никакой акробатики. Отсалютовав Ваасу, он отходит от уступа, делает с десяток шагов, останавливается и тихо матерится. Не давая себе времени передумать, кидает под куст рюкзак, оружие, туда же выгребает всю мелочёвку из карманов, круто разворачивается, несётся обратно и бросается в пустоту.  
Ему кажется, что он падает вечность, прежде чем врезаться в бирюзовую гладь. Ледяная вода обхватывает и сжимает раскалённое южным зноем тело, обжигает холодом кожу, жутковато тянет ко дну, но неглубоко, всего на пару метров. Несколько широких гребков – и Джейсон выныривает, счастливый до безобразия, оглашает окрестности боевым воплем, пугая лесную живность.  
Он находит взглядом Вааса, вызывающе ухмыляется, неосознанно нарываясь на похвалу, как пятиклассник, сдавший тест по математике на отлично.  
\- Что, яйчишки в лесу нашёл? – хохочет тот, оплывая его вокруг по-акульи, и получает в лицо сноп брызг.  
Джейсон досадует и старается не краснеть ушами. Тело горит, конечности ломит, пронизывает ледяными иглами, и он начинает загребать к берегу, подтягивает себя к суше быстрыми, мощными рывками, но Ваас нагоняет его и притапливает, надавив на плечи, а потом с хохотом удирает прочь – наглотавшийся воды Джейсон выглядит не очень довольным и плавает не хуже самого Вааса. Догнать не выходит, но становится теплее, кровь, подгоняемая сердцем, бежит по жилам живее, руки и ноги наконец перестают неметь. Они мечутся по озеру, шумные, как подростки, до полного изнеможения.  
Нашарив стопами неровное каменистое дно, порядком подуставший Джейсон оборачивается и сталкивается с Ваасом нос к носу. Тот нагло закидывает ему руки на шею и обнимает бёдра ногами. От крупного тела идёт тепло, резко контрастируя с температурой окружающей среды, и это до странности приятное ощущение.  
Джейсон неловко отводит взгляд. Никак не отвыкнет от грязи и экшена, которые обычно привносил в его жизнь Ваас. Нервничает каждый раз, когда тот ведёт себя, как человек, а от романтических эксцессов вообще пятнами идёт и дар речи теряет. Вот как сейчас. Когда к нему в бассейне точно так же подкатывала Лиза, вопросов не возникало, а увязать в один узел Вааса и здоровый флирт, не включающий в себя утопление, поджог и неоднократные попытки накормить свинцом, получается слабо. Джейсон уговаривает себя, что их секс – чистейшая похоть. Что Вааса он трахнул, потому что хотел трахнуть, по-звериному, ухватив зубами за загривок. За всю, так сказать, хуйню.  
«Мгм», - ту же язвительно поддакивает мысленно сам себе. - «По-звериному».  
…Судя по всему, Ваас куда лучше разбирается в собственных чувствах и себе, в отличие от Джейсона, предпочитает не врать.  
\- Сыкло, - ласково повторяет он.  
Вылизывая его рот, Джейсон всё ещё упрямо отказывается даже в мыслях называть их отношения _отношениями_, но куда в подобных ситуациях класть руки, всё-таки вспоминает.

\- Вау.  
Джейсон, выдохшийся, пожранный комарами, пожалевший десять раз, что ввязался в предложенную Ваасом авантюру («тут недалеко»), смотрит на открывшийся с плато пейзаж и не может насмотреться. Он облазил Рук Айленд вдоль и поперёк, но остров не переставал восхищать видами, и этот вид был если не лучшим, то в почётную тройку входил точно. Далеко внизу океан блестит, отражая клонящееся к горизонту солнце, переливается ртутью, как на картинах Айвазовского, рябит пушистыми барашками волн. Джейсон всматривается в него до рези в глазах, записывая открывшуюся панораму в память, как на камеру, мысленно фотографирует охристо-рыжую кромку с огненным неровным пятном посередине, как будто пальцем размазанным по холсту. От солнца к берегу тянется ярко-оранжевая дорожка, переливчато рябит, свежий после нескольких часов в душных джунглях воздух одуряюще пахнет солью.  
\- Ага, - соглашается Ваас. - Вау.  
Джейсон оглядывается, смотрит, как тот отправляет в рот с ножа ломтик манго, впечатлённый природными красотами явно меньше. Ваас здесь родился. Успел за жизнь повидать сотни тысяч закатов – один краше другого. Он может позволить себе долю пренебрежения, но Джейсон всё равно возмущённо поджимает губы.  
\- Что? – Ваас непонимающе хлопает ресницами. - Жрать охота. Будешь?  
Джейсон отмахивается от протянутого угощения, отворачивается и устало опускается на землю. Ваас устраивается под боком, отзеркалив его позу. Доев, вытирает липкие пальцы об майку и тянет из красно-белой пачки самокрутку, подкуривается, предлагает Джейсону. Тот благодарно принимает косячок, затягивается с удовольствием, чувствуя, как терпкий горьковатый дым обволакивает лёгкие. Травка на Рук Айленде отличная, этого не отнять.  
Солнце быстро ныряет за окоём, но небо ещё долго цветёт всевозможными оттенками красного и фиолетового.  
\- Слушай, - начинает Джейсон. - А на что ты тратишь деньги?  
\- На всё, что захочу.  
Джейсон выгибает бровь, и Ваас поясняет:  
\- На пушки. Технику. Телеки, приставки, всякое такое. На людей уходит много. Тут нет работы, Джейсон, люди идут ко мне, чтобы не сдохнуть с голоду.  
\- И всё? Я думал, торговля людьми и наркотой приносит больше откатов.  
Ваас молчит, как будто утратил к разговору интерес, теребит рассеянно малахитовый кулон на шее. Проходит минут пять, Джейсон успевает напрочь забыть, о чём спрашивал, нежится в мягкой каннабиноидной нирване.  
\- Хойт занимался деньгами. Хранил в офшорах, не знаю, как он всё проворачивал, никогда не стремился вникнуть. У меня счета в нескольких банках. Я даже не в курсе, сколько там денег. Думал когда-нибудь выбраться с Рук Айленда. Типа, стать уважаемым человеком, заняться легальным бизнесом. Клуб открыть или вроде того. Чистые сортиры, накаченные коксом знаменитости, виски две тысячи баксов за бутылку, элитные проститутки, модные рок-группы по выходным. Хойт обещал помочь.  
Ваас ложится на нагретый солнцем камень, закидывает под голову руку.  
\- Передумал?  
\- Передумал.  
На потемневшем небе проступают первые звёзды.  
\- Мне нравится моя жизнь, Джейсон.  
\- Как, блядь, может нравится работорговля?  
\- А почему нет? Почему нет, а?  
\- Тебе людей совсем не жалко?  
\- Льву жалко зебру?  
\- Животным не знакома концепция совести. Хищники охотятся, чтобы выжить.  
\- Так, ладно. Минуточку. Ты мне сейчас говоришь, что твоя мораль достаточно гибкая, чтобы убивать людей, но недостаточно, чтобы их продавать? Я тебя правильно понял?  
Не дождавшись возражений, Ваас тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Я тоже охочусь, чтобы выжить, Джейсон. Мне, как и всем, хочется жить в комфорте, вкусно есть, сладко спать. У вас, богатеньких пидорасов, сызмальства всё есть. Вы, бля, понятия не имеете, что такое болезни и голод. Что можно от гриппа откинуться, что где-то всё ещё случаются эпидемии туберкулёза. К нам сюда не ездят миссионеры, братишка, мы сами по себе. Хочешь, расскажу, что тут творилось до Хойта? Местные банды делили территорию, попутно отбиваясь от тайских дельцов, зарившихся на остров. За крышу приходилось платить сразу всем. Нейтралитета не было, ты или с теми, или с этими, или гниёшь в овраге вместе с семьёй. У нас тут средневековый феодализм процветал. В двадцать первом, мать его, веке, феодализм, веришь, нет? Цитра… Когда наши родители попали под раздачу, у неё крыша поехала. Мы тогда совсем пиздюками были. Она расспрашивала старожилов о легендах, о ритуалах, всей этой религиозной вонючей херне, а потом начала промывать мозги таким же сироткам. Никаких ракьят до неё не было, понял? Одно название. Она возродила это дерьмо, культ Воина, провозгласила себя жрицей, взывала к корням и сулила величие. Такие речи толкала – люди с ума сходили. Жгла в курильницах какую-то гадость, от которой толпа верноподданных массово ловила глюки. Наркотики, мотивация и подвешенный язык – гарант успеха любого предприятия, это я тебе по своему опыту говорю.  
Цитра в итоге подмяла под себя архипелаг. Наладила как-то связь с материком, начала толкать дурь в промышленных масштабах. Весь Рук Айленд был засажен коноплёй, большая часть населения так или иначе была занята на плантациях. Цитра жила, как королева. А потом пришёл дядя Сэм и откусил половину. Думаешь, ей хотелось делиться? Нихуя подобного.  
Ты знаешь, что я был её Воином до тебя? Я бегал по джунглям и приносил ей скальпы хойтовских разведчиков, к ногам складывал, как послушный пёс. А её кры́ло всё страшнее. Она, по-моему, сама уже начала верить во всю эту мистическую чушь. Начались разговоры про какого-то сраного спасителя, который поведёт народ ракьят к светлому будущему, спасителя, которого Цитра должна зачать от Воина. Знакомо? Нет? Вы с ней до этих душеспасительных бесед не добрались?  
Джейсон качает головой. Он больше не ощущает приятной наркотической расслабленности. Чем больше Ваас рассказывает, тем сильнее его тошнит.  
\- Она трахнула меня, Джейсон, - тот продолжает буднично, и Джейсону, скорее всего, горечь в голосе только чудится. - А потом попыталась заколоть, как свинью. Я убивал ради неё. Каждое слово ловил. Наивный идиот.  
Он с некрасивой, кривой улыбкой смотрит на Джейсона, а тот сидит в оцепенении, бледный, ссутулившийся, вспоминает, как держал клинок у шеи Лизы, как неистово хотел вскрыть ей горло только ради того, чтобы доставить Цитре удовольствие.  
\- Наивный идиот, - повторяет он за Ваасом неслышно, одними губами.  
Ваас разглядывает его недолго, потом пихает кулаком в бедро.  
\- Выдохни, Джейсон. Я всё понимаю. Прекрасная дама в беде, трагический герой, харизматичный злодей. Классический сюжет низкобюджетного боевика. Я понимаю, правда.  
\- Понимаешь? – Джейсон хватает его за кисть и наклоняется ближе, зло шипит прямо в лицо. - Это ты всё начал, говнюк. Ты кашу заварил. Ты Дуга к нам в клубе подослал. В клетку посадил, как цирковых зверей. Гранта ты убил, сука, ты, не сестра твоя, не Хойт, ты, блядь. Собственноручно. А теперь ноешь лежишь, типа, ты тут жертва. Бедный маленький Ваас, которого мучила большая страшная Цитра. В жопу иди. Я не собираюсь тебя жалеть.  
\- Да мне не надо, чтобы ты меня жалел! Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже понял, дурачок.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Понятия не имею. Просто хочу.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя простил.  
Ваас умолкает. Они сверлят друг друга взглядами, оба с едва сдерживаемой яростью, а потом Ваас отворачивается.  
\- Не знаю, - выдыхает чуть слышно. - Ты бы мог?  
Джейсон отпускает его руку, вздыхает, трёт ладонями лицо.  
\- Нет, - отвечает так же тихо. - Не думаю.

Они остаются на плато на ночь. Разводят огонь, молчат в унисон - каждый о своём. Засыпают по разные стороны костра.  
Джейсону снится дымная мешанина из размытых образов, мест и событий. Такие сны не приносят отдыха, от них просыпаешься разбитый, со свернувшимся в животе тревожным комом.  
Посреди ночи он встаёт, вымотанный метаниями между явью и сном, чтобы отлить. В джунглях позади ровной каменной площадки царит непроглядная тьма, из зарослей доносятся шорохи, подвывания, сомлевший лес после полуночи оживает, наполняется какофонией звуков. Кажется, сделай шаг, другой, и тебя засосёт, как в трясину. Люди, родившиеся в тропиках, знают, что над ночными джунглями безраздельно властвуют совсем другие боги, и относятся к ним с должным уважением. Джейсон тоже это осознал. Со временем.  
Он подбрасывает в угли хвороста, а потом долго сидит на краю обрыва, свесив ноги в бездну, смотрит на бьющиеся об скалу стальные волны, на луну, на млечный путь, шёлковым поясом изгибающийся в небе. Звёзды над островом нереалистично яркие, как на фотографиях с большой выдержкой, которые романтичные натуры с большой земли так любят ставить заставками на дисплеи смартфонов и компьютеров. У Джейсона над головой живое звёздное небо, пульсирующее миллиардами огней, под ногами - рокочущий океан, за спиной - вечнозелёный лес, полный древних тайн. Всё то, чем грезят такие вот романтики. А он, Джейсон, всё равно хочет домой. Наверное, это в человеческой натуре - тянуться к родным местам.  
Ваас спит лицом к костру, подложив под голову рюкзак Джейсона и поджав ноги, и тот после коротких раздумий пристраивается сзади. Лежать боком на камне чертовски неудобно, но он упрямо жмётся к тёплому телу, продрогший от долгого пребывания на открытом всем ветрам уступе, утыкается холодным носом в горячую шею. Ваас, не просыпаясь, стискивает его ладонь, прижимает к груди. От него умиротворяюще пахнет потом, порохом и лесом, Джейсону нравится этот запах, он убаюкивает не хуже потрескивающего в паре метров от них костра, и Джейсон проваливается в сон, как в уютную ловчую яму. Без сновидений.

**7.**  
Джейсон договорился с хозяином небольшого рыболовецкого судёнышка, чтобы тот подбросил его до Самае. Оттуда он планирует добраться до аэропорта Суварнабхуми и первым же рейсом отбыть в Калифорнию. Его документы Райли оставил в камере хранения перед тем, как улетать.  
До намеченного события остаётся три дня, и Джейсон собирается провести их в полной гармонии с природой - валяясь на пляже и потягивая пивко. Друзья бы глазам не поверили. Чтобы Джейсон Броди вот так овощем лежал на песочке, его нужно было как минимум накачать спиртным до беспамятства - прецеденты были. У Дейзи хранился знатный компромат, включавший в себя видео и фото, на которых вся их банда позирует рядом с Джейсоном, отрубившимся на шезлонге в семь часов утра на пляже Таунсвилла. Справедливости ради следует отметить, что Джейсон в тот же день, несмотря на жуткое похмелье, потащил их на Большой барьерный риф.  
Кожа за все эти месяцы так и не привыкла к палящему солнцу. Джейсон линял уже раз двадцать, сгорал до волдырей, после которых на плечах и спине оставались неприятные ярко-розовые пятна ожогов. Лёжа на песке в тени низенькой разлапистой пальмы, он думает, что Рук Айленд просто создан для туристического бизнеса. Отелей навтыкать, инфраструктуру отладить. Чем не Гавайи?  
Кровавый архипелаг. Аттракцион для уставших от жизни.  
Джейсон криво улыбается, представляя себе рекламную кампанию. Баннер три на шесть в центре Лос-Анджелеса, на нём Ваас, пихающий закопанному в песок по шею толстяку в рот пачку денег, и кучка палящих в воздух пиратов на заднем фоне. Спин-офф кинговского «Бегущего человека».  
Ваас присосался к нему, как клещ. Дней пять маячил в поле зрения, таскал по кручам и развалинам, показал пещеру, в которой потолок шёл волнами от немыслимого количество летучих мышей, а ноги по щиколотку утопали в гуано. О респираторных масках позаботился, как путёвый натуралист, но даже в маске Джейсон выдержал от силы минут пять - от аммиака темнело в глазах. Один день целиком ушёл на бессмысленные, по мнению Джейсона, брождения по джунглям, увенчавшиеся встречей с тигриным семейством. Мамаша по самый нос забралась в болотце, пережидая дневной зной, а два полосатых малыша носились вокруг, забавно чирикая. Джейсон, привыкший видеть тигров в перекрестье прицела, порядком струхнул и потянулся за пушкой, но Ваас прижал его к земле и велел не мельтешить. В общем-то, обошлось. Хищники через час или около того ушли по своим кошачьим делам, и Джейсон позже был вынужден согласиться, что наблюдать за тиграми в естественной среде обитания довольно волнующе. Не так волнующе, конечно, как когда тигр несётся на тебя, чтобы сожрать, но вполне неплохо. Шесть пунктов из десяти по его личной адреналиновой шкале. Ещё одна галочка в длинном списке под заголовком «Штуки, которые меня не убили». Ваас в списке тоже был. Где-то между тем неудачным прыжком с четырёх тысяч, когда у Джейсона запутались стропы, и удиранием от сексуально активного африканского слона, на которого они наткнулись во время сафари на квадроциклах. В глазах Джейсона одуревший от феромонов восьми тонный монстр, проломившийся сквозь заросли в паре метров от его крайне ненадёжного транспортного средства, был всё-таки на порядок страшнее частично вменяемого говнюка с пунктиком на Эйнштейна.  
Сегодня Вааса не предвиделось. Джейсон видел вертолёт, на котором утром прилетела некто Шенкевич, новый «партнёр по бизнесу», Ваас накануне предупредил, что весь день посвятит экскурсии, чему Джейсон малодушно обрадовался. Он знает, зачем тот затеял весь этот «Рук Айленд тур». Знает и не может не признать, что техника работает хотя бы отчасти. Остров полон дикого робинзоновского очарования, к которому Джейсон имеет огромную слабость. Ваас пытается показать ему, чего тот лишится, вернувшись в Калифорнию, и у него получается. Джейсон уже скучает по архипелагу. Заранее. Даже по тарантулам, забирающимся в ботинки, и нездорово агрессивным рифовым акулам.  
Если отбросить лёгкий налёт культуры в виде разбросанных по Рук Айленду поселений, жизнь на острове - постоянная борьба за выживание. Здесь, чтобы добыть пищу и пресную воду, нужно затратить куда больше усилий, чем того требует поход в «Волмарт». Особенно, когда живёшь не в общине, а сам по себе. В джунглях тебя убить пытается буквально всё. Топи, ядовитые змеи, голодное зверьё, инфекции, пышно расцветающие в организме от обычного пореза, опасные микроорганизмы в воде, напрочь отбивающие желание пить её сырой после первой же попытки, насекомые размером с ладонь взрослого человека - и всякое непременно хочет попробовать тебя на вкус.  
Но в том-то и шарм. Жить в постоянном напряжении, прислушиваться к каждому шороху, рассчитывать каждый шаг - Джейсон всё это обожает. Он себя таким живым до Рук Айленда ощущал только в краткие периоды взрывной активности. Здесь этой активности было так много, что временами от неё хотелось отдохнуть, как сегодня, тупо отлёживая бока на пляже.  
Последние пару недель он тосковал по людям - остров тут же подсунул ему Вааса. Хочешь общения - пожалуйста. Хочешь потрахаться - на здоровье. Хочешь большого и светлого чувства…  
Джейсон давится собственными мыслями, как гнилым фруктом. «Большого и светлого» клянчить у острова было опрометчиво. Истолковал по-своему, вывернул наизнанку и швырнул в лицо - кушай, не обляпайся.  
Он никогда не считал себя приверженцем фрейдизма, но Рук Айленд и эти столпы успешно расшатал. Сваи просели, крыша покачнулась. За проведённые на архипелаге месяцы Джейсон убедился, что он - адреналиновый маньяк. А Ваас, тот самый Ваас, который неоднократно пытался его убить, - доступный источник адреналина. Был им, по крайней мере. У того, что проросло в груди, даже научное название имеется - двухфакторная теория эмоций, или «эффект подвесного моста». Они так часто на этом мосту сходились, что, учитывая явные психологические _особенности_ обоих, было бы странным, если бы из этого не вспыхнула привязанность. Извращённая, по меркам социума, но самая что ни на есть настоящая.  
Джейсон благополучно убедил себя в том, что, продолжи они в том же духе, влечение со временем иссякнет. Ваас перестанет ассоциироваться у него с опасностью. Нет адреналина - нет интереса. Убедил, потому что думать о любом другом исходе просто не мог. Это не укладывалось в рамки. Переворачивало логику. В гробу. Вместе с Грантом.  
Если для себя оправдание выдумать получилось, то с Ваасом дела обстоят несколько сложнее. У него-то какой мотив? Скука? Любопытство? Стокгольмский синдром в миниатюре? Хочется знать, откуда у его увлечённости Джейсоном растут ноги. В какой именно момент «убью суку» превратилось в «пошли, котят покажу». После хижины? Раньше?  
\- Намного раньше, - Ваас смеётся, когда Джейсон вечером того же дня честно вываливает на него свой жиденький психоанализ. - Ты прикалываешься? Забавно. Ты забавный. Я с самого начала не собирался тебя убивать, понял? До поры. Или ты всё это время думал, что это везение? Что девку тебе вот так запросто вернул? Что руки вязать не умею? Что промахнулся, в упор стреляя? Ты, бля, думаешь, тебе просто охренительно повезло, а, Джейсон?  
\- Вообще да, - огрызается тот, избегая насмешливого взгляда. - Именно так я и думал. Это какая-то хуйня. Зачем? В чём смысл?  
\- С тобой весело, - Ваас жмёт плечами. - Ладно, ладно, давай по чесноку. Я не рассчитывал, что ты так долго продержишься. Неделя, окей? Максимум. Мы ставки делали. Дэдпул. Знаешь, что такое дэдпул? Хорошо. Никто не ожидал, что тобой заинтересуются ракьят. Ты должен был под кустом трястись и под себя жидко срать. А ты выжил. Сбежал и начал выкашивать моих ребят. Вау. Просто вау, Джейсон. Все ожидания превзошёл. Вот тогда, - он ведёт рукой и тихонько присвистывает, - тогда ты меня заинтриговал. Столько потенциала.  
Джейсону очень хочется врезать по наглой роже. Ваас стоит, сунув руки в карманы, скалится вызывающе, и он подходит ближе, всматривается, гадая, сколько в сказанном правды.  
\- Ты знал, что я за тобой приду.  
\- Ага.  
\- Даже не так, нет. Нарывался на визит. Настойчиво.  
\- Я же сказал, с тобой весело…  
\- Погоди, мне одна мысль покоя не даёт. У тебя ведь даже пушки не было. Ты что… Бля, Ваас, - Джейсон вздыхает, трёт шею, не зная, как бы поизящней выразиться. - Если ты хотел сдохнуть, выстрелил бы себе в башку. Сэкономил бы мне кучу времени. И нервов.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я хотел сдохнуть?  
Он удивляется достаточно искренне, чтобы Джейсон засомневался.  
\- Ты меня к себе подпустил вплотную, - продолжает после короткой заминки.  
\- Это была импровизация! И потом, я был уверен, что в итоге тебя нагну.  
Джейсон аж воздухом давится от возмущения. Вот так бравировать собственной неудачей - тут нужен талант.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что после всего того пиздеца, который я устроил, ты меня недооценил настолько, что не озаботился припрятать за поясом пистолет?  
\- Скорее переоценил. Себя, - Ваас почти застенчиво ковыряет пальцем налипшую на штанину грязь. - Ширнулся.  
\- Ширнулся.  
\- Основательно.  
\- Нет, как ты… Как ты себе это представлял вообще? Запиздеть меня собирался до смерти?  
\- Во-первых, пушки были у парней. И я, честное слово, не понимаю, как ты их всех раскидал. Пёр, как берсерк. То ли они имперские штурмовики, то ли ты от пуль заговорённый. Во-вторых, - Ваас медлит и заканчивает с явным нежеланием: - у меня был пистолет.  
Джейсон раздражённо вскидывает руки, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Я просто подумал, что будет прикольно заколоть тебе твоим же ножом. Что? Что ты уставился? Да ладно тебе, у меня почти получилось!  
\- Господи-боже, ты идиот.  
\- А ты нет? - Ваас снимает с плеча Джейсона маленького длинноногого паучка и бережно ссаживает на стену.  
\- Отлично, - подытоживает тот, без малейшего намёка на умиление глядя, как бодро восьминогое чудище ползёт к потолку. - Мы оба идиоты. И хватит ржать. Слушай, я спрошу кое-что. Не смейся, бля. Ты разговаривал со мной тогда?  
\- В смысле? Когда именно?  
\- Прими меня в своё сердце. Прими, как спасителя.  
\- Чего?  
\- Распни на грёбаном кресте и дай возродиться.  
Джейсон тянется к нему, проводит ладонью по груди, в том месте, где под майкой спрятан рубец. Ваас в ответ наигранно хмурит брови, изображая недоумение, и тот несильно пихает его в шрам кончиками пальцев.  
\- Это твои слова? Засело в голове. Не помню, кто из нас сказал. Не уверен, что это вообще было. Цитра дала мне какой-то гадости, и всё стало… странным.  
Он кривится, подумав вдруг, что Цитра с тем же успехом могла угостить его крысиным ядом. Сожрал бы, не сомневаясь.  
\- Не помню, - отвечает Ваас, а у самого глаза хитрые, как у карточного Джокера. - Я вообще хуёво помню тот день. Кажется, похороны твои отмечали. Что? Я же тебя пристрелил, - он складывает пальцы пистолетом, целится Джейсону в сердце. - Прими, как спасителя, да? По-моему, для тебя слишком поэтично.  
Джейсон сжимает в кулаке обе лямки и тянет Вааса к себе.  
\- Считаешь себя моим спасителем, значит? Крест спину не ломит? Терновый венец не жмёт?  
Смотрит, как Ваас облизывает губы, и не может удержаться, целует медленно и со вкусом. Джейсон не курил до Рук Айленда, не выносил даже запаха сигарет, а его вдруг лижет, как конфету. Ваас горячо отвечает, хватает за задницу, стискивает с удовольствием, крепче вжимаясь бёдрами.  
\- Твои аргументы не выдерживают критики, - мягко говорит после.  
Джейсон не спорит. Все его теории по швам разошлись, когда полчаса назад занавешивающая дверной проём москитная сетка приподнялась, явив ему человека, появлению которого он не имел права радоваться. Улыбкой, возникшей на его лице в тот момент, можно было осветить небольшой проспект.  
Ваас тянется к нему снова, и тут взгляд его смещается в сторону. Губы складываются в чёткую линию, черты лица каменеют.  
\- Гляньте-ка, кто явился.  
\- Я, конечно, слышал всякое, но такое… это… это же… - Деннис брезгливо сплёвывает на порог. - И давно вы спелись?  
\- Деннис, уйди, - Джейсон, заставший вполоборота, судорожно стискивает запястье Вааса, потянувшего из его кобуры пушку.  
Деннис пьяно пошатывается. Дуло пистолета описывает в воздухе плавные гипнотизирующие восьмёрки.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Джейсон. Мы тут все добрые друзья, где твоё гостеприимство?  
\- Да, Джейсон, где твой гостепер… гостеппп…  
Деннис взмахивает пушкой, давится всхлипывающим смешком.  
\- Пусти, - цедит Джейсон, глядя в злые прищуренные глаза.  
Ему кажется, что Ваас его ударит, но тот неожиданно убирает руку. Суёт пальцы за пояс, вальяжно приваливается к стене.  
\- Как жизнь, Деннис? - спрашивает, а сам смотрит на Джейсона. Задумчиво смотрит. Как будто пятизначные числа в уме перемножает.  
\- Не надо, - отвечает Джейсон беззвучно на незаданный вопрос.  
\- О чём там шепчитесь, голубки? - Деннис нетрезво коверкает слова, глотает гласные. - Мама не научила манерам?  
\- Джейсон просит тебя не убивать, - Ваас скалит зубы, доброжелательный, как аллигатор.  
\- Как мило с его ст.. стороны.  
Джейсон какое-то время разглядывает Вааса, просчитывая вероятность фортеля, но тот выглядит совершенно расслабленным. Спектакль обещает быть захватывающим, и это его явно забавляет, поэтому Джейсон поворачивается к нему спиной, встав так, чтобы заслонить от Денниса. Или, скорее, наоборот.  
Деннис отдалённо походит на человека, который познакомил Джейсона с ракьят. Неопрятный, небритый, исхудавший, больше всего он напоминает нищего пропойцу их тех, что клянчат милостыню в переходах метро. Грязная рубашка висит на нём, как на вешалке, в ремне неаккуратно пробиты новые дыры, чтобы джинсы хоть как-то держались на костлявой заднице. Очки Деннис где-то потерял, поэтому щурится по-старчески близоруко, и вообще он весь какой-то одряхлевший, как будто бы даже седой, стоит у двери, разглядывает обоих с неприязнью, с гадливостью даже, как мух в чашке кофе.  
\- Хреново выглядишь, приятель, - говорит Джейсон, чтобы разбить гнетущую тишину.  
\- Думаю, мне сущ-щественно полегчает, как только вышибу вам мозги.  
\- Деннис…  
\- Стой на месте, Джейсон. Пожалуйста. Мне есть, что тебе сказать. Ты, - Деннис делает торжественную паузу, - предатель.  
Ваас позади Джейсона громко всхрюкивает.  
\- Цыц, - Деннис щёлкает предохранителем, не позволив Джейсону ответить. - Дай мне закончить.  
Пока Деннис толкает изобличительную речь, Джейсон мучительно ищет выход из сложившейся ситуации, ощущая лопатками недобрый взгляд. Кровь гулко стучит в ушах, заглушая невнятное бормотание. Ваасу, чтобы выхватить пистолет, нужно не больше секунды. Джейсону надо действовать и действовать быстро, или Деннис не жилец, но чем можно пронять человека, который убил своего бога? К каким материям взывать? Сектанты глухи к доводам разума, а Деннис не просто сектант, он рыцарь королевы.  
\- Тебе совсем нечего мне ответить? - спрашивает Деннис после тирады, и тон у него, как у обиженного ребёнка, которого ребята постарше не взяли в команду.  
\- Послушай, - Джейсон сухо сглатывает. - Мне жаль, что так вышло с Цит…  
\- Не смей! - рявкает тот. Дуло смотрит Джейсону в лицо, и это не самое приятное ощущение. Хоть и нередкое.  
\- Ладно. Не кипятись. Просто… Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Вы хотели, чтобы я своих друзей убил.  
\- Так было нужно.  
\- Кому, Деннис? Кому так было нужно? Прекрати, ты же образованный человек.  
\- Так. Было. Нужно, - упрямо гнёт Деннис.  
Он пьян. И, судя по виду, не просыхает уже давно. Джейсон задерживает дыхание и делает вперёд маленький шаг, выставив перед собой открытые ладони.  
\- Это ничего бы не изменило. Вот он, - Джейсон указывает за спину большим пальцем. - Он уже себе нового партнёра нашёл. Она сама на него вышла. Работала с Хойтом.  
\- Ты сказал, что убил его. Ты соврал мне. Ты соврал Цитре. Мы тебе верили, а ты тут с этим вот… всё это время… - Деннис всхлипывает, переводит мутный взгляд на Вааса, вскидывает пистолет, и Джейсон делает ещё один шаг.  
\- Эй. Посмотри на меня. Деннис. Посмотри на меня, - он плаво взмахивает рукой, привлекая его внимание. - Это неважно. Таких, как он, тысячи. Они не оставят Рук Айленд. А вас слишком мало.  
У Денниса подрагивают губы. Он яростно трёт красные слезящиеся глаза и тут же возвращает ладонь на рукоять, бормочет неразборчиво, пистолет трясётся, хотя Деннис держит его обеими руками.  
\- Вы сделали всё, что могли, ясно? - Джейсон подходит ещё ближе и медленно накрывает ствол ладонью, опуская его ниже. - Езжай домой, Деннис. Нет у тебя вариантов.  
Деннис долго смотрит Джейсону в глаза, как будто надеется там что-то отыскать, сведённое судорогой лицо постепенно разглаживается, и когда тот тянет пистолет из его рук, он произносит грустно и абсолютно чётко:  
\- Зря я вытащил тебя из реки.  
От громыхнувшего выстрела закладывает уши. Джейсон, холодея, оборачивается к Ваасу, быстро скользит взглядом по телу, ищет след от пули, кровь, гримасу боли на лице - хоть что-нибудь, и не находит. Промазал. Пальнул по стене, для острастки. От нахлынувшего облегчения слабеют ноги.  
\- Да твою же ж мать.  
Прежде чем Джейсон успевает что-то сказать, Ваас вытягивает руку и спускает курок возле его головы.  
Джейсона как сковородкой по голове огрели. Он зажимает уши, будто это поможет приглушить гремящий в голове омерзительный гул, похожий на тестовый сигнал в тысячу герц, заторможенно поворачивается к Деннису. Пуля вошла тому в левую бровь, пробила череп насквозь, забрызгав кровью и мозгами москитную сетку. Джейсон разглядывает осевший у двери труп и ловит себя на мысли, что ему всё равно. Плевать ему на Денниса Роджерса и его трагически оборвавшийся крестовый поход. Может, Ваас был прав. Может, следовало пристрелить его сразу же и не ломать эту никому не нужную трагикомедию.  
Ноги у него совершенно ватные. Джейсон, пошатываясь, добирается до стены, тяжело валится на неё боком и сползает вниз. Он ужасно устал от всего этого дерьма, от кошмара, который никак не закончится. Тянется и тянется, как фильмы фон Триера, которые так любит Лиза. Джейсон терпеть не может эту нудятину и так и не простил ей, что она затащила его в кинотеатр на «Меланхолию». Он в целом кино не очень. Хотя те два фильма, которые показал ему Ваас, были ничего. Как там они назывались?..  
Джейсон хочет спросить, но Ваас разговаривает с кем-то по телефону, и тот отстранённо понимает, что не может разобрать ни слова. В голове всё ещё звенит, и он прикрывает глаза. Совсем на чуток. Буквально на минутку. Кажется, слышит какие-то щелчки над ухом, вяло реагирует на пощёчину, чуть приподняв налившиеся свинцом веки.  
Ваас хватает его под руки и тащит из дома, кладёт подальше, под самые звёзды.  
Он будет скучать по этим звёздам.  
Откуда-то доносится запах дыма, и небо бледнеет, выцветает, как от городских огней. Ваас сидит рядом и что-то говорит. Ваас вечно что-то говорит. Болтает без умолку.  
Он выглядит расстроенным. Как будто даже злится, тормошит его, не даёт уснуть, но Джейсона неудержимо тянет на дно бирюзового карстового озера.  
\- Вода ледяная, - жалуется он вслух, не слыша собственного голоса. - Ваас?  
Тот наконец-то замолкает, наклоняется ближе.  
\- По тебе я тоже буду скучать.

**ЭПИЛОГ.**  
\- Соглашайся, Джей, будет круто, скалы, фьорды, круто, чувак.  
\- Посмотрим, Олли, у меня работа. Да и холодно там.  
\- Холодно?! С каких пор тебя беспокоит холод, старичок?  
В клубе грохочет музыка, им приходится буквально орать, чтобы слышать друг друга. Оливер в третий раз за вечер предлагает Джейсону таблетку, и тот в третий раз вежливо отказывается.  
\- Ну так что?  
\- Схожу за пивом.  
\- А с походом что? Джей?  
Джейсон делает вид, что не расслышал, и ныряет в море человеческих тел. Выступает какая-то хайповая группа из Кейптауна, ажиотаж по этому поводу царит небывалый, нажравшаяся экстази молодёжь скачет под электронные биты как последний раз в жизни, поэтому ему, чтобы пробраться к бару, приходится поработать локтями.  
Зря он согласился пойти на вечеринку. Всё из-за нелепого чувства неловкости. Он так часто динамил друзей в последнее время, что они просто завалили его тревожными звонками и сообщениями - проще прогнуться, чем придумывать очередную отмазку. Ни радости, ни удовольствия, разговоры пресные, и Джейсону каждый раз стыдно, когда он видит, как искренне ребята радуются их редким встречам, потому что взаимности нет, хотя, конечно, он очень пытается её изобразить. Веселится неубедительно, обнимает, хлопает по плечу, слушает истории про секс, поездки, политику, поддакивает, надеясь, что делает это в нужных местах. Ему неинтересны ни их мысли, ни они сами, как отрезало. Какой недельный пеший тур по Норвегии, если Джейсон несколько часов в их обществе с трудом выдерживает?  
Очередь за бухлом километровая, и он тихонько ликует по этому поводу, пристраиваясь в конце пёстрой цепочки рейверов, стараясь ни с кем не столкнуться взглядом, чтобы не дай бог не напороться на очередного знакомого с тонной ненужных новостей или не спровоцировать какую-нибудь томную даму на просьбу угостить текилой. Ему вполне хватает покинутой на дерматиновых диванах шумной компании, включая Оливера, который весь вечер агитирует за Ютунхеймен, отчего Джейсону всё сложнее держать на лице доброжелательную улыбку. Хочется взять буклет, который тот притащил, свернуть трубочкой и затолкать ему в горло. Райли в уговорах тоже принял посильное участие, но в итоге разбился об стену отчуждённости и сдался, в отличие от Олли, который вежливых намёков не понимал, навязчиво закидывал руку на плечи и тыкал пальцем в гору на обложке. Особенно раздражала дурацкая кепка, козырёк которой всякий раз, когда тот наклонялся слишком близко, врезался Джейсону в лоб.  
Нет, Джейсон безусловно был рад всех их видеть, когда вернулся домой. Лиза, Кит, все те, кто разделил с ним маленькое приключение посреди Сиамского залива, завалились в палату толпой с шариками и хлопушками, напугав дежурную медсестру, всё это было мило и трогательно, кто-то даже носом похлюпал. Тоска накатила позже, спустя примерно полгода, когда Джейсон на дне рождения Дейзи понял, что ему совершенно неинтересно, какого цвета её новенький бьюик, что ему плевать, сколько Кит поднял на бирже, что ему абсолютно пофиг на проблемы Оливера, которого папаша в очередной раз отмазал от копов. Джейсон слушал болтовню друзей, которые ни разу с момента его возвращения не упомянули Рук Айленд, и не мог понять, как у них это получается. Как у них получается жить обычной жизнью после всего, что было. Делать вид, что всё в порядке. Что шопинг и шугаринг - это важно.  
Когда Джейсон очнулся в паттайской больнице, доктор первым делом назвал его везучим сукиным сыном. Пуля в кишках существенно уменьшает шансы на благополучный исход операции, и то, что его, Джейсона, кишечник не пострадал после выстрела в упор, чудо господне, не иначе. Застрявшие в мягких тканях кусок свинца и обрывки одежды, шок, обширная кровопотеря - всё это ерунда, по сравнению с перитонитом, которого по счастливой случайности Джейсону удалось избежать. Если, конечно, огнестрельное ранение в живот можно назвать счастливой случайностью. Вторым пунктом, подтверждающим, по мнению хирурга, везучесть пациента, был так кстати оказавшийся поблизости вертолёт, доставивший его в Паттайю. Третьим - щедрый покровитель, оплативший лечение и пожелавший остаться неизвестным. В совокупности три этих момента привели к тому, что Джейсон дышит, слышит и чувствует, а то, что ноги не шевелятся, так это пройдёт, всё-таки эпидуральная анестезия и шестичасовая операция, имейте совесть.  
После доктора Джейсона навестила тайская полиция, поскольку об огнестреле больница обязана докладывать в органы. Офицеры задали несколько вопросов без особого энтузиазма, «не помню» и «не буду выдвигать обвинений» устроило их более, чем полностью, с тем и удалились. Потом была встреча с семьёй, небольшая волокита с миграционной службой и документами из-за нарушения сроков пребывания в стране и долгий перелёт на историческую родину.  
На посещении госпиталя в Лос-Анджелесе сразу по прибытии настояла мама, не верившая в азиатскую медицину ни на грамм и изводившая Джейсона причитаниями о забытом в его животе ватном тампоне всю дорогу.  
Очередь медленно, но рассасывается, и Джейсон тяжело вздыхает, когда из толпы выныривает девушка Райли и устремляется прямиком к нему.  
\- Достал тебя Олли, да? - спрашивает та участливо, пытаясь дотянуться до карты бара. - Пристал со своей Норвегией.  
Джейсон изображает вежливую улыбку. Он даже имени её не запомнил, когда Райли их знакомил. Хочется плюнуть на всё и пойти домой, но вместо этого Джейсон чуть сдаёт назад, освобождая ей место.  
\- В смысле, что там вообще хорошего? Снег, слякоть, ветрище. Лучше куда потеплее, хотя бы в Новую Зеландию. В качестве компромисса. Как думаешь?  
Джейсон никак не думает и пожимает плечами. Всё равно он с ними не поедет. Ни в Норвегию, ни куда-то ещё.  
\- А ещё лучше на Гавайи. Или Фиджи. Чтобы песчаный пляж, бунгало, зонтики в коктейлях…  
\- И что там делать?  
\- Сёрфить.  
\- А наши пляжи чем хуже? Бери доску и вперёд, в Санта-Круз.  
\- На островах волна совсем другая, рифы, океан лазурный, песочек белый. Полный отрыв от цивилизации.  
\- Отрыв от цивилизации - это когда телефон не ловит, кабельного нет и воды горячей.  
\- Зануда. Был же сам в тропиках. В Австралии, в Таиланде, ещё где-то. Не понравилось? Скучно? И зачем себя мучить тогда? Или ты там как-то особенно развлекался? Поделись тогда, просвети меня, о, сенсей.  
Джейсон улыбается неожиданно для самого себя. Всё ведь очень, очень просто. Фрустрации эти, нытьё, тоска - сам в болото залез и увяз обстоятельно. Права барышня. Зачем, если можно по-другому?  
Девушка с любопытством заглядывает в его телефон, скользит взглядом по расписанию рейсов.  
\- Ты знаешь, - говорит Джейсон. - Есть один остров, на котором можно делать всё, что угодно.  
Соврав, что ему нужно в туалет, он незаметно минует друзей, выходит из клуба, садится в такси и набирает номер, который клялся себе не набирать никогда, но зачем-то перенёс в телефонную книжку с записки, которую вручил ему доктор ещё в Паттайе.  
Считает гудки. Волнуется, как на первом свидании. За год многое могло измениться.  
\- Кто это?  
Джейсон молчит. Растерялся, услышав знакомый голос с мягким акцентом, все слова в горле застряли. Да и что он вообще мог сказать? Как дела? Как бизнес? Тринадцать тысяч километров между ними, и Ваас на другом конце вселенной вдруг смеётся, словно услышал что-то забавное.  
\- Привет, Джейсон, - говорит запросто, будто вчера расстались. - Когда тебя встретить?


End file.
